Half-Worlders of the Galaxy
by TheDragonSaver
Summary: What's better than a gun-wielding, trash-talking raccoon? How about giving him a tech-savvy, sassy otter girlfriend? Rocket and Lylla are taking on the Galaxy together, and no one will be prepared. (Movie AU) OC tag for Lylla from the comics.
1. Origins of a Duo

In the far reaches of the galaxy lies a planet that isn't charted on any map. Resting deep in the Keystone Quadrant, this planet was known as Half-World, named as such by its residents for how the planet was literally split in half between two races: the machines, and the animals.

The robots were a product of scientists, made to take care of the sick and mentally insane of the planet's original inhabitants. When most of the population left to go populate another planet, the robots grew tired of their menial existence and decided to create their own work force. Through inhumane means the machines experimented on the animals of this planet, giving them sentience and the ability to walk upright. When all was said and done, the animals were left to take care of the sick, with the machines leaving to populate the other half of the planet.

The animals were not satisfied with their place in life, however, and soon started their own society. When war inevitably broke out between the animals and machines, it was their spirit and determination that gave the animals an edge over their metallic adversaries, and none were braver than Rocket Raccoon, once security officer, now the face of the war. When all was said and done, the Half-Worlders rebuilt their society, with the four most important animals being put in charge: Lady Lylla, Rocket Raccoon, Wal-Rus, and Blackjack O'Hare.

As their society advanced, the animals decided to explore the stars for themselves and built a space ship from what notes the original inhabitants of the planet left behind. Rocket himself volunteered to be the one to go on this mission, but it would not go as planned…

 **[***]**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lylla asked in concern.

"Relax Ly, I'll be back home before you know it," Rocket said, checking all of the diagnostics of the space ship.

"How's it looking up there, Rocky?" Wal-Rus asked, using his Swiss army knife-like tusks to work on the mechanics of the ship.

"Doing great Wal!" Rocket replied. "We're almost ready to go."

"Just make sure you be careful out there," Lylla said, giving the raccoon a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the ship.

"I will," the raccoon said.

As the preparations started for launch, Rocket prepared himself for what was about to happen. In order to keep Half-World's secrets from others, Rocket would have to be temporarily wiped of that information, with it being returned to him when he got back. The only thing he would remember would be the location of the planet, that's it.

As Lylla watched, she could feel her heart ache. He would only be gone for a month, but losing Rocket for even that small amount of time would be devastating to her.

"Why don't you join him?" Wal-Rus said, surprising the otter.

"Do you mean it?" Lylla asked.

"You don't think we made the rocket to carry two people for no reason, do you?" The walrus laughed. "I know the two of you would run off together someday. Just remember where your home is, okay?"

"Thank you, uncle," Lylla replied, tears in her eyes as she hugged him goodbye. She swiftly ran up the loading ramp just as it was about to close.

"So, you decided to come, eh?" Rocket asked as Lylla approached the cockpit.

"You knew I would do this, didn't you?" she asked, playfully punching the raccoon on the shoulder.

"I figured you would. Now strap in, it's going to be a bumpy ride," Rocket commanded.

As the space ship blasted off into space, the memory wiping system activated as Rocket started up the warp drive. Just as the system was about to start, however, a video on the monitor started to play with Blackjack O'Hare on screen.

"Hello Rocket. If you're seeing this that means you activated the memory wiping program. Unfortunately for you, I… ahem, 'altered' the program to fit my own needs. You see, Lylla loves you very, _very_ much, and I can't have you hogging all of her affection. So I decided to tamper with the memory program so that instead of you just forgetting the key details, your whole history will be erased and replaced by a new one I fabricated so you will never come back to Half-World. I would say it was nice knowing you, but it really wasn't."

As the transmission ended, Rocket angrily smashed in the monitor. "Blackjack you flarking backstabber!"

"Rocket, what do we do now? It's too late to turn back," Lylla said.

"Ly, the best we can do now is enjoy our memories while they last," the raccoon replied.

And thus, as the warp drive activated and the memory wiping system turned on, Rocket and Lylla shared one last kiss as the world as they knew it faded to white.

 **[***]**

Back on Half-World, Blackjack had primed himself for some one-on-one time with Lylla. "Oh Lady Lylla, where are you?" he called, entering her home.

"She's not here," Wal-Rus replied.

"Oh, is she out sending Rocket off?" the rabbit asked.

"You should have been there, you know," the walrus scolded. "Anyway, Lylla left to go with Rocket. You know how the two are, always running of together."

Blackjack's face seemed to falter for a second. "And… you _let_ her go with him?"

"Well of course! I won't get in the way of their love," Wal-Rus replied.

"Excuse me for a moment," the rabbit said, stepping out of the room. When he got outside, there was only one thing he wanted to scream.

"CURSE YOU ROCKET RACOON!"

 **[***]**

When the space ship crash landed on the planet known as Knowhere, the head of a dead celestial, Rocket and Lylla quickly got out the wreckage, their clothes in tatters and their memories altered drastically. No longer did they see themselves as saviors of their people; now they saw themselves as escapees of inhumane science experiments, just barely getting out of there while taking the whole facility down.

"Rocket, we made it!" Lylla exclaimed, pulling the raccoon in for a hug.

Though he was still drowsy from the memory altercation, and he was more averse to physical affection because of those false memories, Rocket accepted the gesture as he pulled her close, watching as those living on Knowhere started to gather around.

"We sure did, Lylla," he replied, "we sure did."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Welcome, true believers, to Half-Worlders of the Galaxy! This is an alternate retelling of the Guardians of the Galaxy, where Rocket is paired up with his mate Lylla from the comics.**

 **Interestingly, Lylla is referenced in the first Guardians movie during the prison scene. To find it, pause the movie when Rocket is getting his mugshot taken by the Nova Corps.**

 **Leave a review for what you want to see in this story before Rocket and Lylla meet the rest of the Guardians.**

 **Finally, Question of the Chapter: What songs do you think could be the themes for Rocket and Lylla.**


	2. I Am Groot

A few years after leaving Half-World, Rocket and Lylla had started to make names for themselves as mercenaries. Rocket used his knowledge of mechanics to make the two weapons and repair their ship, while Lylla acted as the face of their operation as her social skills were more reasonable than Rocket's abrasive attitude to everyone that's not Lylla. The two also gained new clothes, with Rocket having an orange jumpsuit and Lylla having a matching yellow jumpsuit.

Of course, you can't be a mercenary without getting into some trouble, and our two Half-Worlders had been in and out of jail on numerous occasions, each time escaping by using their skills. This time, however, after a deal gone wrong with some Kree, Lylla barely managed to escape to their ship, but had to leave Rocket behind to be taken to a max security prison.

When the raccoon was put into his cell, he was immediately seen as one of the more "problematic" inmates, constantly trying to break out or injure the guards. As he became more desperate to get out, he was eventually thrown into a special reinforced room as to not be a problem for the guards. Some time passed, and Lylla was still trying to figure out where they took Rocket, leaving the raccoon to fend for himself. Until, that is, he got a cellmate, a talking tree to be exact.

"So, what are you in for?" Rocket asked, not really caring what the tree answered with.

"I am Groot," the tree said.

"I didn't ask for your name," Rocket said.

"I am Groot," Groot said again.

Rocket gave the tree a look, then turned and faced the wall of his cell. "Look, just stay on your side of the cell, alright? It's not much, but it's my side." The raccoon then used his claws to scratch a tally on the wall. A month had passed since he'd been incarcerated.

"I am Groot," Groot said, sitting down on his bed.

Rocket face palmed, rubbing his eyes irritably. As the week when on, Groot stayed close to Rocket, with the raccoon getting irritated that the tree kept fallowing him around like a lost puppy.

"Stop following me. I don't need friends, and I especially don't need someone that only knows three words," Rocket said as they were in the prison cafeteria.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"Oh _really?"_ Rocket said sarcastically. "I didn't know that. It's not like that's what you've said over a million flarking times. Nobody understands you, so shut up and get off my back."

And so, Groot did just that. The two only saw each other when in their cell, and even then, it was permeated by silence. A month passed since they met, and Lylla was just now finding out where Rocket had been taken. As she made her way to the prison, Groot was being tortured by the prison guards. They took pleasure in hurting the tree, constantly asking him his name while they zapped him with their tazers. It was this time, however, that things were different.

"Hey!" Rocket shouted, standing next to Groot. "I think he gave you his name already. So unless you want to end up in the infirmary, then back off."

Groot smiled, happy that the raccoon had stood up for him.

"Quit smiling. We're still not friends," Rocket said, watching as the guards walked away. "You need to stand up for yourself. There's not always going to be someone there to protect you."

As they got back to their cell, Groot used his powers to grow Rocket a hammock of vines, a much comfier bed than the cold hard one of the cell.

"Heh, you didn't have to do that," Rocket said, smiling slightly as he lounged in the hammock. "But I guess that makes us even now."

"I am Groot," Groot replied.

As the two sat in their cell, the lights suddenly went out, with the door opening as the guards from before as well as their friends walked in.

"The lights won't be on for a few seconds. It's time someone taught you two a lesson," said the lead guard, cracking his knuckles as the others brandished tazer rods.

Groot and Rocket weren't going to take this without a fight, however, and Groot jumped into battle with a resounding "I AM GROOT!"

"Good idea, I'll take the big guy," Rocket replied, jumping in to fight as well. His head then shout up in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed with a smile, grabbing one of the guards and knocking him against the cell wall. "I am Groot?"

"I did, yeah," Rocket said, taking the tazer rod from one of the guards and zapping him with it.

Groot then grabbed Rocket, pulling the raccoon into a hug. "I am Groot?"

"I dunno, I guess being stuck in this cell with you for a month means I picked up something," Rocket replied.

As the lights came back on and the guards left, the two inmates seemed more at ease with each other, or at least could understand each other.

"So, what is it you're in for?" Rocket asked.

"I am Groot," Groot replied.

The raccoon laughed. "Are you serious? You're crazy!"

With that, the two became friends, planning their escape and getting into many fights with the other inmates. After a week of hijinks, Lylla finally managed to sneak into the prison and find Rocket's cell.

"Rocket!" Lylla said, grabbing the raccoon and giving him a big hug.

"I am Groot?" Groot asked.

"Nice to see you too, Ly," Rocket said. He then gestured to the tree. "This is Groot."

"I am Groot," Groot greeted.

"Yes, I got that already," Lylla said.

"You have to get to know him to get him," Rocket explained. "Now then, I'm guessing you're not here for a reunion."

"I'm here to get you out," Lylla said. "We get into the vents and it's a straight shot to the ship."

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"He's right. I'm not leaving Groot in here. We're taking him with us," Rocket said. "Did you bring my gun?"

And with that, the trio managed to bust out of the cell, letting many of the other inmates free on the way to their ship. As soon as they got to it, Rocket punched it and blasted them off into space.

 **[***]**

With a trio now formed, our two Half-Worlders and Groot went on to have many more adventures, from taking bounties to landing in the middle of space battles. It was on a salvaging run for parts that things got interesting, as it seemed that a lot of artifacts from a place called 'Earth' were in the debris.

"Check this out," Rocket said, holding up a large device with speakers on either end. "These Terrans still use primitive technology when we have faster-than-light travel."

"I am Groot," Groot said, picking up what looked to be a stuffed version of his friend.

The tree placed it on Rocket's head, whom picked up the plush and stared at it in its button eyes.

"Is that another one of us?" Lylla asked, setting down the scraps she had been searching through.

"It looks like… me," Rocket said simply. "But that's impossible. We're the only ones left from Half-World."

"Maybe it's an alien race that just happens to look like you," Lylla suggested. "After all, we've met a few races that look similar but are different from each other."

"You're right," the raccoon replied, giving the plush back to Groot.

As they continued looking through the junk, Groot accidentally stepped on a piece of tech, causing the machine to start up and play music.

 **(Cue "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell)**

As the song played, Groot moved with the beat, a smile forming on his face as he got with the music.

"Wipe that smile off your face," Rocket said, his ears twitching as the music played.

"Be nice. Let Groot have some fun," Lylla said. She then grabbed Rocket's arm and pulled him over to where Groot was, the otter laughing as she twirled him around.

"I am Groot!" Groot exclaimed, tapping his foot as his friends moved.

"Dancing? I don't dance," Rocket grumbled.

"Oh come on! It's fun!" Lylla said, tugging on the raccoon's hands.

Rocket relented and allowed himself to dance with Lylla, his grumpy face fading as the two moved with the music. "Hey, this isn't that bad," the raccoon admitted, getting more into the dance as Lylla smiled widely.

The two continued to dance as Groot made some luminescent spores that lit up the room, turning the area into a starry night. The two Half-Worlders look up in awe at the sight, surprised that Groot could do this. When their gaze returned to each other, Lylla leaned in for a kiss, which Rocket nervously accepted. The song reached its crescendo as they embraced, with Groot smiling at the display.

As the kiss broke up, Rocket coughed nervously. "So, anyway, how about we finish scrapping this stuff and be on our way. Xandar isn't that far now."

The other two agreed, picking up the parts they needed and getting back in the ship. Just as they were about to leave, Rocket did grab the music device, along with a box of disks that seemed to hold more music for the device. It was off to Xandar for the trio, where their adventure would truly begin.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **I am Groot! Groot has joined up with Rocket and Lylla, so it's time for us to get to Volume 1 of the Guardians of the Galaxy.**

 **The meeting of Rocket and Groot is based on one of the many comic interpretations, specifically from the "Groot" comic line.**

 **Also I wanted to give Rocket and his group a more contemporary way of having music while still keeping it a bit more retro, so now they've go themselves a portable CD player for their ship! You can suggest more songs, as I want specific themes for Rocket and Lylla, but you can also suggest one for each of the other guardians as well.**


	3. Situation on Xandar

Arriving on Xandar, Rocket Lylla, and Groot used their time to look for any bounties they could find. Lylla went off to grab supplied for the ship, leaving Rocket and Groot near the central fountain.

"Xandarians, what a bunch of losers," Rocket sneered, looking around with his scanner. "All of them in a big hurry to get from something stupid to nothing at all. Pathetic." He turns his scanner towards a man. "Look at this guy! Can you believe they call us criminals, when he's assaulting us with that haircut?" The raccoon then points the scanner a child, whom is being assisted by an adult. "What is this thing? Look how it thinks it's so cool. It's not cool to get help! Walk by yourself, you little gargoyle!" Next, he points the scanner at an old man in glasses with a younger woman. "Look at Mr. Smiles over here. Where's your wife, old man? What a class-A pervert."

Putting the scanner down, Rocket laughs. "Right, Groot? Groot?" When he turns around, the raccoon sees that Groot is drinking out of the fountain. "Don't drink fountain water, you idiot. That's disgusting!"

Groot shakes his head innocently.

"Yes, you did. I just saw you doing it. Why are you lying?" Rocket says. His scanner then goes off, drawing his attention from the tree. "Looks like we got one. Okay, humie, how bad does someone wanna find you?" With a few pushes, the image of a human by the name of Peter Quill came up, his bounty being placed by a group of Ravagers. "Forty thousand units? Groot, we're gonna be rich."

Rocket turned by to Groot, only to see the tree drinking from the fountain yet again. The raccoon sighed, shaking his head.

 **[***]**

As Lylla came back from her shopping, she was taking the upper walkways past a pawn shop. It was around this time that Peter Quill, aka Star-Lord, was booted out of the shop.

"Farewell, Mr. Quill," the Broker says, closing the doors and locking up.

"Hey, we had a deal, bro!" Peter shouted.

As he stepped back, a green skinned woman, named Gamora, looked at him.

"What happened?" Gamora asked.

"Uh...this guy just backed out of a deal on me," Peter explained. "If there's one thing I hate, it's a man without integrity. Peter Quill. People call me Star-Lord."

"You have the bearing of a man of honor," Gamora says, almost sarcastically as Peter threw the orb he was holding up and down.

"Well, you know, I wouldn't say that. People say it about me, all the time, but it's not something I would ever say about myself," Peter said.

Gamora, in a surprise move, suddenly grabbed the orb, kicked Peter in the stomach, and ran off. In response, Star-Lord threw out a magnetic rope, the trap catching Gamora around the legs and tripping her. As she pulls the rope off Peter tried to take the orb back, only for Gamora to kick him again and throw a few punches, holding him down and pulling out a knife.

"This wasn't the plan," Gamora said.

As she said that, Lylla took action, taking out the staff Rocket made for her and smacking Gamora away. Rocket had enhanced the staff so that it could hold kinetic energy to release at the push of a button. With Gamora out of the way, Rocket and Groot came up to the commotion.

"Put him in the bag. Put him in the bag!" Rocket said. Groot hen reached for Gamora. "No! Not her, him! Learn genders, man."

"Rocket, what's going on?" Lylla asked.

"That Terran over there is worth forty thousand units," the Raccoon said, struggling with Gamora. "Biting? That's not fair!"

Peter, having recovered from almost being stabbed, took the distraction as an opportunity to grab his orb and run off. Gamora eventually got Rocket off of her, throwing the raccoon aside as she picks up her knife at Peter and throws it, making him drop the orb. Peter then jumps on her as she tried to run off with the orb, only for the alien woman to overpower him and hold the human down.

"Fool. You should have learned," Gamora said.

"I don't learn. One of my issues," Peter responded, taking one of the rockets on his boots and attaching it to Gamora, sending her flying off.

Just when Star-Lord thinks he's safe, Lylla hits him in the stomach with her staff, followed by Groot throwing a bag over his head.

"Quit smiling, you idiot," Rocket said to Groot.

"You could try to be a bit more professional," Lylla commented.

Rocket then saw Gamora running at them. "You gotta be kidding me," he said.

The alien woman pulls out her sword, cutting off one of Groot's arms and opening the back Peter was in. The human was ready, however, pulling out his gun and electrocuting Gamora. As Star-Lord ran off, Rocket got tired of the fighting and pulled out his gun.

"I live for the simple things. Like how much this is gonna hurt," the raccoon said. Pulling the trigger, the gun fired off a ball of electricity and sending Peter into a spasm on the ground. "Yeah. Writhe, little man."

Lylla pokes Gamora with her staff, then turns to Groot, whom is looking sadly at the stumps that used to be his arms. "They'll grow back, don't worry."

Just as it looked like the winner was the Half-Worlders, a Nova Corps ship flew down, sending out a beam that held everyone in place.

"SubjectS 89P13 and 89P14, drop your weapons," the pilot said.

"Oh, crap," Rocket said, dropping his weapon. Lylla threw down her staff in a huff.

"By the authority of the Nova Corps, you are under arrest for endangerment of civilians, bringing unlicensed weapons into Xandar, and…" the pilot said as everyone was carted off to jail.

"Fascists," Rocket grumbled.

 **[***]**

Inside Nova Headquarters, each of those apprehended was put through a scanner for their mugshot, each of them being given summary by a Nova Commander to Nova Member Saal.

"Gamora. Surgically modified and trained as a living weapon. The adopted daughter of the Mad Titan, Thanos. Recently, Thanos lent her and her sister Nebula out to Ronan, which leads us to believe that Thanos and Ronan are working together," Commander Dey said as Gamora was brought out.

Rocket was next. "Subject 89P13. Calls itself Rocket. The result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form."

"Subject 89P14. Calls herself Lylla. From the same illegal operation as Subject 89P13. She's especially dangerous around any piece of technology," Commander Dey said.

"Oh, you're too kind," Lylla said sarcastically.

"What the hell?" Saal said as Groot was brought out.

"They call it Groot. A humanoid plant that's been traveling recently as 89P13 and 89P14's personal house plant slash muscle," Dey responded.

Finally, Star-Lord was brought out. "Peter Jason Quill, from Terra. Raised from youth by a band of mercenaries called the Ravagers, led by Yondu Udonta."

Peter flips Dey off through the camera. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know how this machine works," Peter says.

"What a bunch of A-holes," Saal says. Dey scoffs. "Transport all five to the Kyln."

 **[***]**

After transportation on a ship, the group of inmates were taken inside the Kyln, the most max security prison in the galaxy.

"I guess most of Nova Corps wanna uphold the laws, but these ones here, they're corrupt and cruel," Rocket said to Peter. "But, hey, that's not my problem. I ain't gonna be here long. I've escaped twenty-two prisons, this one's no different. You're lucky the broad showed up, because otherwise, me, Lylla and Groot would be collecting that bounty right now, and you'd be getting drawn and quartered by Yondu and those Ravagers."

"I've had a lot of folks try to kill me over the years. I ain't about to be brought down by a tree and a talking raccoon and otter," Peter responds.

"What's a raccoon?" Rocket asked.

"'What's a raccoon?' It's what you are, stupid," Peter says.

"Ain't no thing like me, except me," Rocket responds.

"I believe he means that's what species we are on Terra, Rocky," Lylla says. The raccoon nods his head, getting the idea.

As everyone moves deeper into the prison, Peter starts to question the others. "So, this orb has a real shiny blue suitcase, Ark of the Covenant, Maltese Falcon sort of vibe. What is it?"

"I am Groot," Groot says.

"So what? What's the orb?" Peter asks Gamora.

"I have no words for an honorless thief," the woman said.

"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac," Rocket says.

"Yeah, I know who you are. Anyone who's anyone knows who you are."

"Yeah, we know who you are." Peter said. He looks at Groot. "Who is she?"

"I am Groot," Groot responds.

"Yeah, you said that," Peter says.

"I wasn't retrieving the orb for Ronan, I was betraying him. I had an agreement to sell it to a third party," Gamora explains.

"I am Groot," Groot says.

"Well, that's just as fascinating as the first eighty-nine times you told me that," Peter says annoyed. Her turns to Rocket and Lylla. What is wrong with Giving Tree, here?"

"Well, he don't know talking good like me and you. So his vocabulistics is limited to 'l' and 'am' and 'Groot,'" Rocket said.

"Exclusively in that order," Lylla adds.

"Well I tell you what, that's gonna wear real thin, real fast. If I..." Peter stops his response as he sees one of the prison guards messing with his Walkman. "Put that away," Peter said. The guard ignores him and puts the headphones on. "You son of a... Hey!" the human shouts, running up to gate separating him and the guard. "Listen to me, you big blue bastard. Take those headphones off. That's mine, those belong to impound. That tape and that player is mine!"

One of the guards takes out his stun rod and shocks Peter to the ground as he continues, "Hooked on a Feeling, Blue Swede, 1973. That song belongs to me!"

As Peter is shocked again, Lylla lets out a laugh. "If only he knew we had that song as well," the otter said, Rocket letting out his own snigger as well.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Welcome to the Vol. 1 arc! It's time for the Guardians of the Galaxy to team up for the first time and stop Ronan the Accuser!**

 **You may have noticed that Lylla didn't contribute that much in terms of plot progression this chapter. That's because we needed to get to the Klyn to get Drax before this story can start making bigger diversions.**

 **I gave Lylla a staff because with Rocket being into guns, I figured that his significant other should complement him with melee combat.**

 **Next time we'll spend time in the Klyn, meet a Destroyer, and try get out of this hairy situation.**


	4. Kyln Escape

**AN: I have a poll for what new story I should do first in 2018. You should go check it out!**

* * *

Getting into the main part of the Kyln, it became very apparent that Gamora was not popular. The other prisoners were throwing stuff and hurling insults at her, a lot of them threatening her life.

"It's like I said, she's got a rep. A lot of prisoners here have lost their families to Ronan and his goons. She'll last a day, tops," Rocket said.

"The guards will protect her, right?" Peter asked.

"They're here to stop us from getting out. They don't care what we do to each other inside," Lylla replied.

Whatever nightmares the future holds, are dreams compared to what's behind me," Gamora said.

Peter turned to look behind himself, coming face to face with a blue alien that did not look friendly.

"Check out the new meat. I'm gonna slather you up in Gunavian jelly, and go to town," the inmate said, getting dangerously close to Peter.

In response, Groot shoved his fingers up the guy's nose, lifting him up off the ground.

"Let's make something clear. This one here is our booty!" Rocket announced. "You wanna get to him, you go through us!"

"Or, more accurately, we go through you," Lylla added with a smirk.

Groot then dropped the inmate and walked off to follow Lylla and Rocket.

"I'm with them," Peter said, running off with them.

As they walk off, Lylla stops Rocket to talk. "Rocky, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to stay with Gamora. We know that we may need someone like her to get out of here."

"Just stay safe for me," Rocket replied.

Lylla gave her raccoon a peck on the cheek and ran off to Gamora's cell, hopping in just as the door closed.

"What are you doing here?" Gamora asked the otter.

"Someone is going to need to keep your butt safe while in here," Lylla said. She grabbed some of the junk off of the floor of the cell and started tinkering. "Rocket could get this done so much faster…" she muttered to herself.

"I don't need protection," Gamora said. "I was training to be the deadliest assassin in the galaxy. I can protect myself."

"If you say so," Lylla replied dismissively, continuing to tinker with the scraps.

That night, everyone was asleep, with most of the guys sleeping in a pile in the middle of the jail. As Lylla slept peacefully, some of the guards came over to open the cell door, letting some of the inmates in to grab Gamora.

"Take her down to the showers. It'll be easier to clean up the blood down there," one of the guards said.

As the prisoners dragged Gamora off, Lylla awoke from all of the commotion. Grabbing the makeshift staff, which she had made from scraps, she followed stealthily behind them, ready to take these guys out.

"Gamora, consider this a death sentence for your crimes against the galaxy," one of the inmates said, brandishing a knife.

Before they could do anything, Lylla took action, hitting the shower knob to turn on the water. Once the distraction was set, the otter used her staff to trip up the prisoners, the now wet floor making it even easier to sweep them off their feet.

"Stay away from here, or you won't like where I shove this next," Lylla said, threatening the head prisoner with her staff.

Before she could do anything else, a large, green man with red tattoos picked her up and broke her staff like a twig. "You dare?" he said. "You know who I am, yes?"

"You're Drax, The Destroyer. You slayed dozens of Ronan's minions," one of the prisoners said, obviously afraid of Drax.

"Ronan murdered my wife, Ovette, and my daughter, Camaria. He slaughtered them where they stood. And he laughed!" Drax yelled.

"Hey! Let go of Lylla you muscled freak!" Rocket yelled. When he tried to jump on him, Drax just swatted the raccoon away like a bug.

Drax continued. "Her life is not yours to take. He killed my family, I shall kill one of his in return."

"Of course, Drax. Here, I..." the prisoner said, trying to hand the Destroyer his knife.

Before he can do that, Gamora kicks the knife out of the prisoner's hand and takes the other inmates' knives, holding them to the throats of the lead prisoner and Drax. Lylla also broke herself out of Drax's grip by biting his hand, the otter quickly running over to help Rocket up.

"Quill! What are you doing?" Rocket asked, seeing Peter slowly approach the group.

"I'm no family to Ronan or Thanos," Gamora said, dropping the kinves and backing up. "I'm your only hope at stopping him."

Drax lunged forward and grabbed Gamora's throat. "Woman, your words mean nothing to me!"

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey! Hey!" Peter said, interrupting Drax.

"Oh, crap," Rocket said to himself.

"You know, if killing Ronan is truly your sole purpose, I don't think this is the best way to go about it," Peter said.

"Are you not the man this wench attempted to kill?" Drax asked.

"Well, I mean, she's hardly the first woman to try and do that to me." Peter then pulled up his shirt to show off some of his scars. "Look, this is from a smoking-hot Rajak girl. Stabbed me with a fork. Didn't like me skipping out on her at sunrise. I got, right here, a Kree girl tried to rip out my thorax. She caught me with this skinny little A'askavariian who worked in Nova Records. I was trying to get information. You ever see an A'askavariian? They have tentacles and needles for teeth. If you think I'm seriously interested in that, then..."

Peter stopped as Drax glared at him. "You don't care. But here's the point. She betrayed Ronan, he's coming back for her. And when he does, that's when you..." He did a throat slitting move with his hand.

"Why would I put my finger on his throat?" Drax questioned.

"What? Oh, this is a symbol. This is a symbol for you slicing his throat," Peter explained.

"I would not slice his throat, I would cut his head clean off," Drax replied.

"It's a general expression for you killing somebody," Peter sighed. He turned to the prisoners. "You've heard of this. You've seen this, right? You know what that is."

"Yeah. Yeah," the prisoner replied.

"Everyone knows."

"I didn't," Lylla said.

"What I'm saying is, you want to keep her alive. Don't do his work for him," Peter said.

Drax thought about it, then released Gamora. He twirled the knife in his hand. "I like your knife. I'm keeping it," he said, walking off.

"That was my favorite knife," the prisoner said, only to be knocked out by Lylla and her staff.

"Serves you right," she huffed, throwing aside the now ruined staff.

As Gamora walked back to her cell, Peter called out to her. "Listen! I could care less whether you live or whether you die."

"Then why stop the big guy?" Gamora asked.

"Simple. You know where to sell my orb," Peter answered.

"How are we gonna sell it when we and it are still here?" Gamora asked.

"My friend Rocket here has escaped twenty-two prisons," Peter replied.

"Oh, we're getting out. And then we're headed straight to Yondu to retrieve your bounty," Rocket said.

"Maybe we can sell the rob to Yondu as a bonus," Lylla mused.

"How much was your buyer willing to pay you for my orb?" Peter asked Gamora.

"Four billion units," the woman replied.

"What?!" both Rocket and Lylla exclaimed.

"Holy shit," Peter said.

"That orb is my opportunity to get away from Thanos and Ronan. If you free us, I'll lead you to the buyer directly and I'll split the profit between the four of us," Gamora offered.

"I am Groot," Groot said, finally joining the group.

"Five of us. Asleep for the danger, awake for the money, as per frickin' usual," Rocket said.

 **[***]**

The next day, at breakfast in the main corridor, Rocket was explaining the escape plan to everyone. "If we're gonna get out of here, we're gonna need to get into that watchtower. And to do that I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one."

"Leave it to me," Gomora said.

"That dude, there. I need his prosthetic leg," Rocket said, pointing at one of the prisoners. Lylla gave the raccoon a look of confusion.

"His leg?" she questioned.

"Yeah. God knows I don't need the rest of him. Look at him, he's useless," Rocket said.

"Alright," Peter said, offering to get that for the raccoon.

"And finally, on the wall back there is a black panel. Blinky yellow light. Do you see it?" Rocket asked.

Everyone turned to look at the box on the wall of the central pillar.

"Yeah," Peter replied.

"There's a quarnyx battery behind it. Purplish box, green wires. To get into that watchtower, I definitely need it," Rocket said.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Gamora asked.

"She has a point. None of us are tall enough to grab it," Lylla stated.

"Well, supposably, these bald-bodies find you attractive. So, maybe you can work out some sort of trade," Rocket said to Gamora.

"You must be joking," the woman scoffed.

"No, I really heard they find you attractive," Rocket stated.

"It's twenty feet up in the air, and it's in the middle of the most heavily-guarded part of the prison. While we could feasibly find a way to grab it, it'll impossible to get up there without being seen," Lylla said. She then noticed one of the guard drones up in there. "Maybe I could 'borrow' one of those drones to fly it over to the panel. Then we'd have a weapon and the battery."

As they discuss the plan, Groot walks over to the panel, stretching his legs to reach it.

"Good thinking Ly," Rocket complimented. "Now, this is important. Once the battery is removed, everything is gonna slam into emergency mode. Once we have it, we gotta move quickly, so you definitely need to get that last."

As he said that, Groot ripped the battery out of the wall, causing the alarms to go off.

"Or we could just get it first and improvise," Rocket sighed.

"I'll get the armband," Gamora said.

"Leg," Peter stated.

As both ran off, some of the security drones flew down and surrounded groot.

"Prisoner, drop the device immediately and retreat to your cell, or we will open fire," one of the guards said.

"I am Groot!" Groot shouted.

"Fire! All prisoners return to your sleeping areas," the guard said.

As the drones open fire, Rocket and Lylla climb up Groot, hopping onto his shoulders.

"You idiot! How am I supposed to fight these things without my stuff?" Rocket shouted.

"I got this!" Lylla said. "Groot, throw me up there!"

The tree complied, flinging the otter up and onto one of the drones.

"The animals are in control. Fire on my command!" the guard said.

Lylla on the ready, though, and managed to stab a piece of scrap metal she had taken into the drone, dislodging the gun on it.

"Rocket, catch!" she yelled, tossing the gun to Rocket.

"Oh, yeah," the raccoon said with a smile.

As Rocket and Groot went ham on the drones, Lylla crashed the one she was on into one of the guards, which Drax knocked out.

"Freaky little beast!" he yelled, throwing one of the guard's stun rods to Lylla.

"Thank you, Drax," the otter said, putting the staff to use but stunning some more guards.

"Rocket! Where are we in the plan?" she called out.

"Move to the watchtower!" Rocket replied.

As Lylla and Drax made their way to the watchtower, the green man took out one of the drones that almost shot Peter.

"Good shot, big guy," Lylla complimented.

"You! Man who has lain with an A'askavariian!" Drax said, recognizing Peter.

"It was one time, man," Peter whined, climbing up the ladder of the tower.

"We need all available guards in full combat gear..." the watchtower guard said into his coms.

The door them opened behind him, revealing our group of misfits. Groot threw the guard out as everyone got into the tower.

"Spare me your foul gaze, woman," Drax said to Gamora.

"Why is this one here?" she asked.

"We promised him he could stay by your side until he kills your boss. I always keep my promises, when they're to muscle-bound whack-jobs who will kill me if I don't.," Peter said. He then tossed the prosthetic leg to Rocket. "Here you go."

"Oh, I was just kidding about the leg. I just need these two things," Rocket said.

"What?" Peter said as Rocket laughed.

"No, I...I thought it'd be funny. Was it funny? No, wait, what did he look like hopping around?" the raccoon sniggered.

"God damn it Rocket," Lylla sighed. She then picked up the leg and started to tear into it. "Might as well find a use for this if we have it."

"I had to transfer him thirty thousand units!" Peter yelled, only for Rocket to continue laughing.

"How are we gonna leave?" Drax asked.

"Well, he's got a plan," Peter said. He turned to Rocket. "Right? Or is that another thing you made up?"

"I have a plan! I have a plan!" the raccoon childed.

"Cease your yammering and relieve us from this irksome confinement," Drax said.

"Yeah, I'll have to agree with the walking thesaurus on that one," Peter said.

"We'll get out of here if you stopped complaining!" Lylla shouted. She opened up a floor panel and jumped in. "Let me help you, Rocky."

"Do not ever call me a thesaurus," Drax said.

"It's just a metaphor, dude," Peter said.

"His people are completely literal, metaphors are gonna go over his head," Lylla said, hopping out of the floor with some loose wires, hooking them up to the control panel.

"Nothing goes over my head. My reflexes are too fast. I would catch it," Drax replied, failing to get the metaphor.

"I'm gonna die surrounded by the biggest idiots in the galaxy," Gamora said.

"You could do worse," Rocket and Lylla replied.

Peter noticed the guards were gathering outside with their weapons at the ready. "Those are some big guns."

"Rodent, we are ready for your plan," Gamora said.

"Hold on!" Rocket shouted.

"I recognize these animals. We'd roast them over a flame pit as children. Their flesh was quite delicious," Drax said.

"Not helping, Drax!" Lylla said. "And I'm pretty sure neither of us are classified as rodents!"

Just as the guards were about to fire, Rocket connected the final wires, causing the guards to start floating out of control.

"You turned off the artificial gravity, everywhere but in here," Lylla observed. She smirked. "Very clever."

"I told you I had a plan," Rocket said. He handed a controller over to Lylla. "You know what to do."

Lylla nodded, then used the security drones to detach the tower control from the base. While Rocket was good at making and hacking technology, Lylla had an innate ability to control technology she was touching, like a technopath (unbeknownst to her, this was because on Half-World she worked with prosthetics and in the medical field, so part of her enhancements were to use medical technology with precision and accuracy).

"That was a pretty good plan," Peter admitted.

Rocket flew the tower down the corridor, right to the holding area for ships and equiptment.

"Yeah! There it is. Get my ship. It's the _Milano_ , the orange and blue one over in the corner," Peter exclaimed.

"They crumpled my pants up into a ball. That's rude! They folded yours," Rocket said.

"What can I say, ladies get special treatment," Lylla joked.

"The orb's there. Let's go!" Gamora said, heading to the _Milano_.

"Wait, wait, wait," Peter said, looking desperately through his stuff.

"What?" Lylla asked.

"That bastard didn't put it back," Peter said angerly.

"Put what back?" Gamora asked.

"Here. Get them to the ship, I will be right back," Peter said, handing Gamora his bad as he ran off to find the guard.

"How are you gonna possibly..." Gamora started to question.

"Just keep the Milano close by. Go. Go!" Peter ordered, running off.

"Rocky, it looks like they took our ship here as well," Lylla said, pointing out their ship.

"Groot, grab our stuff. Quill has a better ship anyway," Rocket said.

"I am Groot," Groot replied, going over to their ship and taking out their stuff, moving it over to the Milano.

"Just a sec," Lylla said. The otter took one of Rocket's inventions off of the top of their stuff, pressing a button and tossing it into their ship. "A little parting present for the guards," she said as Rocket flew the _Milano_ out of the prison.

"How's he gonna get to us?" Rocket asked.

"He declined to share that information with me," Gamora said.

"Well, screw this, then! I ain't waiting around for some humie with a death wish. You got the orb, right?" Rocket said.

"Yes," she said, opening the back. To everyone's horror, the orb wasn't there; Peter had kept it to assure they waited for him.

"At least we'll be able to get that bounty from Yondu," Lylla laughed nervously.

"If we don't leave now, we will be blown to bits," Rocket said.

"No! We're not leaving without the orb," Gamora insisted.

Outside the Ship, Star-Lord had gotten his Walkman back. Using his rocket boots, he flew to the back of the _Milano_ where Drax opened to the door to let him in.

"Behold," Drax said, "This one shows spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan." He turned to Peter. "Companion, what were you retrieving?" Peter then handed his Walkman to Drax. "You're an imbecile."

"He could have just had our music," Lylla muttered as Rocket flew the ship away from the Kyln.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **The team is together at last! Next time we'll be heading to Knowhere, where we'll deviate from the movie for a bit to get some world building for Rocket and Lylla!**

 **I hope I was able to give Lylla more to do for you readers. It'll be easier as we get further in, it's just that the full team isn't together yet so some text needs to be the same for the most part. We'll get to see what the Otter can really do in no time!**


	5. Mishap in Knowhere

"Heads up! We're inbound," Rocket called as he piloted the _Milano_ towards a giant severed head.

"Woah," Peter breathed.

"What is it?" Drax asked.

"It's called Knowhere. The severed head of an ancient celestial being. Be wary headed in, rodent. There are no regulations whatsoever here," Gamora explained. "Hundreds of years ago, the Tivan Group sent workers in to mine the organic matter within the skull. The bone, brain tissue, spinal fluid. All rare resources, highly valued in black markets across the galaxy. It's dangerous and illegal work, suitable only for outlaws."

As the ship landed, the group of misfits headed into the mining colony, on their way to meet their buyer.

"Well, I come from a planet of outlaws. Billy the Kid, Bonnie and Clyde and John Stamos," Peter said.

"It sounds like a place which I would like to visit," Drax said.

"Yeah, you should," Peter stated.

Soon, a group of kids surrounded the group.

"Excuse me," one of the kids said.

"Watch your wallets," Peter warned the others.

"Can you spare any units?" another kid asked.

"Get out of here," Rocket growled, waving the kids off.

As the group moved on, Groot help out his hand, creating a flower for one of the girls. Lylla then grabbed the flower and put it in the girl's hair.

"Be safe, little one," the otter said, slipping a few units into the girl's pocket.

The girl smiled and ran off, letting Lylla and Groot catch up with the others.

"Your buyer's in there?" Rocket asked as they headed towards a bar.

"We are to wait here for his representative," Gamora explained.

"This is no respectable establishment. What do you expect us to do while we wait?" Drax asked.

 **[***]**

As Drax and Rocket gambled and got drunk, Lylla decided to sit outside and look at the stars. Down from her, Peter and Gamora were bonding over the outlaw's mixtape, but the otter couldn't care less about them. Reaching into her suit, she pulled out a small device. It wasn't very big, just big enough to fit around her wrist, but it was the only thing left of the original ship Rocket and she had woken up on.

And she meant "woken up." Lylla couldn't help but feel that everything before that seemed more like a dream than reality. How did she and Rocket escape Half-World? Were there any other experiments they could have saved? Whenever she tried to look into it, all of the files on Half-World were redacted by the Nova Corps, leaving her to put her own memories into question.

"What am I?... Who am I?" she asked. Idly she ran a finger over the device in her hands, which flickered a bit before showing a picture of her and Rocket.

It was this picture that put a lot into question. While both of them looked happy in it, the happiness looked more genuine than that of two illegal experiments, almost as if there was an entire lifetime lost to both of them.

The otter was pulled from her thoughts as there was a commotion from inside the bar. "Oh god, Rocket."

Heading inside, she found the raccoon drunk and waving his gun at Drax.

"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy! You just wanna laugh at me like everyone else!" Rocket shouted.

"Rocket, you're drunk. Alright? No one's laughing at you," Peter said, trying to intervene.

"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some...some little monster!" Rocket shouted.

It was then that Lylla got in the raccoon's way, pushing his gun down and grabbing his arms. "Rocket, you're not a monster. I know our past isn't pleasant, but you don't need to take it out on everyone else. So put down the gun and talk to me."

Rocket hesitated, but put down the gun and pulled Lylla in close and started to openly sob. "We're so alone, Ly."

"I know," the otter replied, comforting her friend. She placed a kiss on his forehead, then turned to Peter. "Would you give us a moment?"

Star-Lord complied and let the two animals through, the two going out to the balcony.

"Do you remember that song we found?" Lylla asked. "The one we bonded over? It was a promise that we'll always be there for each other."

She then pulled out her staff and jabbed it into Rocket's midsection, electrocuting him.

"OW! Lylla, what the flark was that?" Rocket shouted.

"Well, I needed to get you sober, so I figured giving your body a good jolt would help," the otter said with a giggle.

"Ugh, you better make it up to me," the raccoon sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," Lylla said with a devious grin.

Just before things could escalate between the two, Peter came and interrupted them, saying that their buyer was ready.

"Well, I'll just have to give it to you later," Lylla sighed.

"Can't wait," Rocket said with a smirk.

 **[***]**

It turned out that the buyer was the Collector, a being that collected priceless objects and beings from across the galaxy for his collection. He explained that the Orb actually contained an Infinity Stone, a powerful artifact that could destroy worlds. It could only be wielded by a being of immense power, but it was said that a group shared its power once, but was quickly destroyed.

"Blah, blah, blah. We're all very fascinated, whitey. But we'd like to get paid," Rocket said.

"How would you like to get paid?" The Collector asked.

"What do you think, fancy man? Units!" Rocket said.

The Collector nodded. "Very well, then."

Lylla noticed that something was off about the Collector's assistant, as she was inching towards the Infinity Stone. "Lady, I would back up if I were you," Lylla threatened, engaging her staff. "No one should wield this kind of power."

"Carina. Stand back," the Collector commanded.

"I will no longer be your slave!" Carina shouted, grabbing the stone.

The Collector shouted, "No!" but it was too late. Carina was overwhelmed by the stone's power, causing an explosion that destroyed the room. While Peter and Gamora ducked under a table and Rocket and Groot got out of there, Lylla was too close and was blown back by the full force of the blast.

"Lylla!" Rocket shouted, running up to her body and putting his ear close to her chest. "Oh thank god she's breathing," he said.

"Tougher… than I… look," shout got out before the pain made her fall unconscious.

"Groot, we need to get her some medical attention," Rocket said.

"I am Groot," Groot replied. The tree picked up the otter as Peter and Gamora came out of the Collector's place, holding the orb.

"What do you still have it for?" Rocket asked.

"Well what are we gonna do, leave it in there?" Peter questioned.

"I can't believe you had that in your purse!" the raccoon shouted.

"It's not a purse, it's a knapsack!" Peter defended.

"We have to bring this to the Nova Corps. There's a chance they can contain it," Gamora suggested.

"Are you kidding me? We're wanted by the Nova Corps!" Rocket then pointed to Lylla's unconscious body. "We need to get rid of that thing. Look what it did to Lylla, _my_ Lylla. You can give it to Ronan for all I care, as long as it's away from me."

"So he can destroy the galaxy?" Peter questioned.

"What are you, some Saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?" Rocket asked.

"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Peter shouted.

"Peter, listen to me. We cannot allow the stone to fall into Ronan's hands. We have to go back to your ship and deliver it to Nova," Gamora said.

"Right, right, okay. I think you're right, Peter said. "Or we could give it to somebody who's not going to arrest us, who's really nice for a whole lot of money. I think it's a really good balance between both of your points of view."

"You're despicable," Gamora spat.

"I..." Peter tried to say.

"Dishonorable. Faithless!" Before she could continue, she saw some of Ronan's ships arriving. "Oh, no."

 **[***]**

"Ugh, where am I?" Lylla said, waking up inside her mind.

"Greetings, comrade!" said a Russian voice.

Lylla turned to see a dog in a space suit inside her mind. "We're you in the Collector's collection?" she asked.

"I am friend Cosmo. I am inside mind," Cosmo said.

"You know, I'm a genetically modified otter that's a partial technopath with a raccoon boyfriend and even I find this weird," Lylla said.

"No time to be speaknik," Cosmo said. "Your comrades need you, pretty lady. I be waking you up with psychic powers now!"

With a shock of power, Lylla woke with a start. Looking around, she saw Groot and Rocket standing over Drax's body, with Peter and Gamora nowhere in sight.

"Blasted idiot. They're all idiots! Quill just got himself captured! [to Drax] None of this ever would have happened if you didn't try to single-handedly take on a frickin' army!" Rocket said. "Oh, boo-hoo-hoo. "My wife and child are dead.""

Groot gasped at his friend's words.

"Oh, I don't care if it's mean! Everybody's got dead people!" Rocket shouted. "That's no excuse to get everybody else dead along the way! Come on, Groot. Ronan has the stone. The only chance we got is to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that whack-job ever gets there."

"I am Groot," Groot said defiantly.

"Save them? How?" Rocket asked.

"We'll do it together," Lylla said, getting everyone's attention.

"LYLLA!" Rocket shouted, running over to hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"We can focus on that later," Lylla said. "If Ronan has the stone, then we're all going to have work together. Peter and Gamora are our friends, so we'll have to do it together."

"But it's just three of us against a group of Ravengers. We don't even have a ship!" Rocket said.

"Four," Drax said.

Lylla smiled. "I think we can figure something out."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **We're getting to the end of the first movie. I know the story hasn't changed that much, and I'm fully to blame for that. I love the first Guardians movie so much that I find it hard to change. I promise that once we're through the movie, we'll have some fully original content before we get to Volume 2.**

 **And hey, Cosmo showed up! Here he has is powers from the comics (which he hasn't shown in the movies yet) and helped to wake up Lylla. If you're wondering how she survived that explosion, remember that Rocket is a lot tougher than he looks, so Lylla is no slouch when it comes to taking damage as well. Though Cosmo helping her wake up might have some unintended side-effects…**


	6. A Bunch of Losers

One trip on the _Milano_ and a Hardon Enforcer later, and the band of misfits were all back together in the hanger of the ship having an intimate conversation about what to do next.

"You call that "figured it out"? We're gonna rob the guys who just beat us senseless," Rocket questioned.

"Oh, you want to talk about senseless? How about trying to save us by blowing us up?" Peter retorted.

"We were only gonna blow you up if they didn't turn you over!" Rocket responded.

"And how on earth were they gonna turn us over when you only gave them a count of five?" Peter asked.

"We were buying time so I could hack their ship, get you and Gamora out, then blow them up," Lylla explained.

"This is what we get for acting altruistically!" Rocket complained.

"I am Groot," Groot explained.

"They are ungrateful," Rocket grumbled.

"What's important now is we get the Ravagers' army to help us save Xandar," Gamora said.

"So we can give the Stone to Yondu who's just gonna sell to somebody even worse?" Lylla questioned. "I felt the power that stone held. No one should have it."

"We'll figure that part out later," Peter said.

"We have to stop Ronan," Gamora stated.

"How?" Rocket questioned.

"I have a plan," Peter assured.

" _You've_ got a plan?" Rocket asked in an unassured tone.

"Yes," Peter affirmed.

"First of all, you're copying me from when I said I had a plan," Rocket said.

"No, I'm not. People say that all the time, it's not that unique of a thing to say," Peter said.

"Secondly, I don't even believe you have a plan," Rocket stated. Lylla nodded her head in agreement.

"I have part of a plan!" Peter shouted.

"What percentage of a plan do you have?" Drax asked.

"You don't get to ask questions after the nonsense you pulled on Knowhere," Gamora said.

"I just saved Quill," Drax said.

"We've already established that you destroying the ship that I'm on is not saving me," Peter stated.

"When did we establish it?" Drax asked.

"Like three seconds ago!" Peter exclaimed.

Lylla put her head in her hands. "This is getting us nowhere."

"I wasn't listening, I was thinking of something else," Drax stated.

Gamora joined Lylla in groaning at Drax's incompetience.

"She's right, you don't get an opinion," Rocket said. Her turned to Star-Lord. "What percentage?"

"I don't know, twelve percent," Peter admitted.

"Twelve percent?" Rocket said, bursting out laughing.

"That's a fake laugh," Peter said, a frown on his face.

"It's real!" the raccoon retorted.

"Totally fake." Peter said.

"Sadly, I have to agree with Peter on this one, Rocky," Lylla said.

"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because that is not a plan," Rocket said.

"It's barely a concept," stated Gamora.

Peter looked at the assassin. "You're taking their side?"

"I am Groot," Groot added.

"So what, it's better than eleven percent? What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Rocket asked his companion.

"Thank you, Groot. Thank you. See? Groot's the only one of you who has a clue," Peter said. His good mood faded when he saw the tree chewing on a leaf that had grown on his shoulder. "Guys. Come on. Yondu is gonna be here in two seconds. He expects to hear this big plan of ours. I need your help. I look around at us, you know what I see? Losers." Everyone stared at Star-Lord strangely. "I mean, like, folks who have lost stuff. And we have. Man, we have. All of us. Our homes, our families, normal lives. And, usually, life takes more than it gives, but not today. Today, it's given us something. It has given us a chance."

"To do what?" Drax asked.

"To give a shit. For once, not run away. I, for one, am not gonna stand by and watch as Ronan wipes out billions of innocent lives," Peter stated.

"But, Quill, stopping Ronan, it's impossible. You're asking us to die," Rocket said. Her solemnly looked over at Lylla. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Yeah, I guess I am. I..." Peter cuts himself off and turns away from everyone.

It was then that Gamora said something. "Quill. I have lived most my life surrounded by my enemies," she said, taking a stand. "I will be grateful to die among my friends."

Drax stood up next. "You are an honorable man, Quill. I will fight beside you. And in the end, see my wife and daughter again."

"I am Groot," Groot said, standing up.

"I agree," Lylla said, taking a stand as well. "What good is a universe if there's no one left in it? It is better to fight for what you love than to run."

Lylla and Groot turned to Rocket, whom just shook his head. "Oh, what the hell. I don't got that long a lifespan, anyway." The raccoon final stood up. "Now I'm standing. You all happy? We're all standing up now. Bunch of jackasses, standing in a circle."

 **[***]**

With the group together, it was time to come up with their plan. The team would use the Ravengers to hold off Ronan's forces while Rocket blew a hole in the ship, letting the rest of the team inside the Dark Aster. Once there, Star-Lord would kill Ronan with the Hardon Enforcer, contain the stone, and give it to Yondu.

"This is a terrible plan," Gamora stated as the team flew down to Xandar.

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to die among friends," Peter said.

As Star-Lord sent a message to Nova Prime, Lylla pulled Rocket to the side to have a heart-to-heart before they went to battle.

"Rocket, do feel as if we've done this before?" the otter asked.

"What do you mean?" Rocket questioned.

She took a step back. "I mean, after that explosion at the Collector's place, I've been having these… flashes of memories, back to Half-World." She looked Rocket dead in the eyes. "But they're not horrible, at least not in the way you think they are. I see us fighting side-by-side, along with other animals."

"But that doesn't make sense. We were the only experiments left by the time we got out of there," Rocket stated.

"I know, but I think after all of this is over that we need to take it slow, take a vacation, or _something_ to clear my head." She put her head on Rocket's shoulder. "This adventure has made me realize how much you mean to me, and that I don't want to be alone again."

Rocket patter her on the back. "You won't be, Ly, never again." He let go and walked over to a container. "Now then, sense you're going into the Dark Aster, I made you a new toy to play with." The raccoon pulled out a small cylinder, throwing it to Lylla. Instantly it extended into a full-length (for her, anyway) staff, with the end opening up into prongs. "I made you a new staff. Plug this bad boy into a console and it'll shut down the security in the ship."

Lylla smiled, taking a few practice swings before retracting the staff. "Always one with the new toys," she said, giving the raccoon a peck on the cheek.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Next time, the battle is brought to Xandar as the Guardians officially come together!**


	7. The Guardians Together

**AN: Here we are. The Battle for Xandar is upon us, so it's time for the Galaxy to meet its Guardians!**

* * *

Arriving on the planet, Rocket took the _Milano_ to aid the Ravengers while Star-Lord and the others flew in another one of the Ravenger ships to find a way in. Lylla was in awe at the sight of the battle taking place outside the window. In her slowly returning memories she had seen pieces of ground battles, but a full-blown ship battle was something new.

"Rocket, hurry!" Peter called over the coms as he piloted the ship around the explosions to head underneath Ronan's ship, the _Dark Aster_.

Lylla continued to contemplate everything as she watched the fight go on. She had made so many memories with both Rocket and Groot, which made the otter question of she would like the person she used to be. Lylla quickly banished those negative thoughts; whatever became of her, she knew she would find a way to balance her new and previous life.

"Quill! Yondu! Now!" Rocket called.

Lylla quickly jumped into her seat as they went in for the landing. Unfortunately, Yondu's ship was hit by one of Ronan's ship.

"Aw, hell! I'm going down, Quill! No more games with me, boy! I'll see you at the end of this!" Yondu called before his ship crashed down to the planet below.

"There are too many of them, Rocket! We'll never make it up there!" Gamora called as the enemy ships were starting to overwhelm the Ravengers.

Just as it seems like they failed, the Nova Corps arrived with their ships to help turn the tide! "Peter Quill, this is Denarian Saal of the Nova Corps," the commander called. "For the record, I advised against trusting you here."

"They got my "dick" message!" Peter shouted with joy.

"Prove me wrong," Saal said as he led his men into battle.

Thanks to the Nova Corps, Star-Lord was able to get their ship into the whole Rocket had blown into the _Dark Aster._ Drax laughed with glee as they crashed inside the ship, with Lylla holding on for dear life as they came to a screeching halt.

"We're just like Kevin Bacon," Gamora said to Peter.

Getting out of their now trashed ship, the group made their way into the bowels of Ronan's ship.

"I can barely see," Drax said.

As if in response, Groot opened up his hand, releasing spores the illuminated the area like fireflies.

"When did you learn to do that?" the Destroyer asked.

"I'm pretty sure the answer is "I am Groot,"" Peter replied.

Lylla smiled, getting up on Groot's shoulder and grabbing one of the spores and holding it close to her chest. The lights brought up another memory, this one of her and Rocket on a hill looking at fireflies.

"The flight deck is three hundred meters this way," Gamora stated.

"I want you all to know that I am grateful for your acceptance after my blunders," Drax stated, grabbing everyone's attention. "It is pleasing to once again have friends. You, Quill, are my friend."

"Thanks," Peter said.

"This dumb tree, he is my friend," Drax continued.

Groot nodded in response.

"The freaky she-beast is also my friend," Drax said, which gave Lylla mixed feelings about that statement. "And this green whore, she, too..."

"Oh, you must stop!" Gamora shouted before he could continue.

This touching moment was interrupted by Nebula, Gamora's cyborg sister. "Gamora, look at what you have done. You have always been weak. You stupid, traitorous..."

But before she could continue, a blast shot her away. "Nobody talks to my friends like that," Drax said, setting his gun down.

"Head to the flight deck. Lylla and I will shut down the power to the security doors," Gamora said.

As the boys ran off, Lylla hopped over onto Gamora's back, pulling out her staff as well. As the two girls headed into the ship, they find Nebula's body, which rises like a zombie as her cybernetic enhancements put her body back together.

"Nebula, please," Gamora pleaded to her sister as they fought over the controls.

Lylla jumped off of the green assassin, running over to the control systems. While she had some experience with technology, she was wishing Rocket was here right now to help her out. They really did work better as a team. Nebula, noticing the otter, ran over and kicked Lylla away.

"Okay, I've had enough of people kicking me around!" Lylla shouted. With a battle cry, she jabbed her staff into Nebula's back, creating sparks that made the cyborg glitch out and lose control of her own body.

Gamora took the chance to kick her sister towards a window, leaving Nebula hanging on by one hand. "Nebula! Sister, help us fight Ronan. You know he's crazy!" Gamora shouted.

"I know you're both crazy," Nebula replied, cutting off her own hand and dropping out of the sky.

"No!" Gamora cried, reaching out as Lylla pulled the green woman back

"We need to focus and get the security down, for the others," Lylla said.

Gamora paused, then nodded, helping Lylla to deactivate the security. Opening the door, the two quickly join the others, whom have defeated most of the ship's guards.

"You did it!" Drax cheered.

Suddenly, Ronan rose up for the floor, revealing that he had put the infinity stone onto his hammer. With a wave of his weapon, the whole team was knocked back by the energy emitted. Drax charged ahead, but Ronan used his enhanced strength to grip Drax by his neck.

"I was mistaken, I do remember your family," Ronan said. "Their screams were pitiful. I..."

Before he could continue, there was a crash from the bridge as Rocket flew the _Milano_ right into Ronan, seemingly destroying the Kree warlord and sending the _Dark Aster_ on a collision course for the planet's surface. As the team came together for seeming the last time, Groot started to make a dome around all of them, emitting more of his glowing spores to light up the inside of the ball.

"No, groot! You can't, you'll die," Rocket said, going over to Groot's chest.

Lylla joined Rocket, pulling the raccoon close. "Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"We. Are. Groot," Groot said, the ship crashing down around them.

 **[***]**

Within the wreckage of the _Dark Aster_ , the citizens of Xandar gathered around to see that our heroes had survived, though Groot sacrificed himself to save them. Lylla comforted Rocket as the raccoon held the remaining twigs of their friend.

"I called him an idiot," Rocket muttered.

"He did this for us, so we could live," Lylla stated.

Suddenly, Ronan emerged, unharmed due to the infinity stone. Rocket saw the warlord, and with anger in his eyes, charged forward.

"You killed Groot!" the raccoon shouted, only to be knocked aside by Ronan's hammer. Lylla charged with her staff, but was knocked away just as easily.

"Behold! You're Guardians of the Galaxy!" Ronan announced to the crowd of terrified Xandarians. "What fruit have they wrought? Only that my father and his father shall finally know vengeance. People of Xandar, the time has come to rejoice and renounce your paltry gods! Your salvation is at hand."

Ronan, with his victory at hand, raised his hammer to slam it onto the planet's surface, when…

" _Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighte,._ " Peter sang, gaining Ronan's attention. "Listen to these words. " _Ooh-oo child, things are gonna get easier. Ooh-oo child, things'll get brighter_." Now bring it down hard!" Everyone watced in confusion as Star-Lord started dancing. " _Someday, we'll get it together and we'll get it..."_

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked in annoyance.

"Dance-off, bro. Me and you," Peter said. He held a hand out to Gamora. "Gamora!"

The assassin just shook her head.

"Subtle. Take it back," Peter said, continuing his dance.

"What are you doing?" Ronan asked again.

"I'm distracting you, you big turd blossom," Star-Lord said with a smirk.

Roan turned around, only to find Lylla and Rocket holding the Hardon Enforcer. The otter jammed her staff into the gun, which Rocket aimed and fired into Ronan, breaking his hammer and releasing the infinity stone. Time seemed to slow down as Peter and Ronan made a dive for the stone, which Peter grabbed first.

"No!" Gamora cried.

The energy flowed through Star-Lord as it tore him apart.

"Peter! Take my hand!" Gamora called, pushing through the storm of power and holding her hand to the human.

Star-Lord seemed to remember something. "Mom," he said to himself, then grabbed Gamora's hand, both of them being consumed by the energy of the stone. Drax joined the group, followed by Rocket and Lylla, the two animals holding the remaining piece of Groot between them.

"You're mortal! How?" Ronan asked.

"You said it yourself, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy," Peter replied.

Opening his hand, Star-Lord relased the energy of the stone, destroying Ronan and giving Gamora time to put the stone in its container.

With all of that over, Yondu decided to make his move. "Well, well, well. Quite the light show," the Ravenger said with a laugh. "Ain't this sweet. But you got some business to attend to before all the nookie-nookie starts."

"Peter, you can't. Peter," Gamora said as the human approached Yondu.

"You gotta reconsider this, Yondu. I don't know who you're selling this to, but the only way the universe can survive is if you give it to the Nova Corps," Peter said.

"I may be as pretty as an angel, but I sure as hell ain't one. Hand it over, son," Yondu replied.

Peter handed over the orb, but stopped the Ravenger before he could leave. "Yondu. Do not open that orb. You know that, right? You've seen what it does to people."

Yondu only chuckled as they left, leaving before the Nove Corps could show up.

"He's gonna be so pissed when he realizes I switched out the orb on him," Peter stated, pulling out the real orb.

"He was gonna kill you, Peter," Gamora said.

"Oh, I know. But he was about the only family I had," Peter said.

"No. He wasn't," Gamora said.

The two looked over at the remaining Guardians, with Drax petting Rocket and Lylla as the two held each other close, mourning the loss of Groot.

 **[***]**

"Why would you even know this?" Peter asked Nova Prime.

"When we arrested you, we noticed an anomaly in your nervous system, so we had it checked out," Commander Dey replied.

"I'm not Terran?" Peter questioned.

"You are half Terran. Your mother was of earth. Your father, well, he's something very ancient we've never seen here before," Nova Prime explained.

"That could be why you were able to hold the stone for as long as you did," Gamora realized.

Soon Drax, Rocket, and Lylla entered the room, with the raccoon holding a potted plant with the Groot stick in it.

"Your friends have arrived. On behalf of the Nova Corps, we'd like to express our profound gratitude for your help in saving Xandar. If you will follow Denarian Dey, he has something to show you," Nova Prime said.

"Thank you, Nova Prime," Peter said.

"Thank you," Gamora said. She walked next to Drax as they all left. "Your wife and child shall rest well knowing that you have avenged them."

"Yes. Of course, Ronan was only a puppet. It's really Thanos I need to kill," Drax said.

As soon as they were outside, it was revealed that the Nova Corps had rebuilt the _Milano._ "We tried to keep it as close to the original as possible. We salvaged as much as we could," Dey said.

"Wow. I… Thank you," Peter said, speechless.

:I have a family who are alive because of you. Your criminal records have also been expunged. However, I have to warn you against breaking any laws in the future," Dey warned.

"Question. What if I see something that I want to take, and it belongs to someone else?" Rocket asked.

"Well you will be arrested," Dey said.

"But what if I want it more than the person who has it?" Rocket insisted.

"Still illegal," Dey answered.

"That doesn't follow. No, I want it more, sir. Do you understand?" As Rocket continued, Lylla giggled. "What are you laughing at? Why? I can't have a discussion with this gentleman?"

Lylla pulls Rocket close, looking him in the eyes. "I think I can give you something better that doesn't involve stealing." She gave a seductive look. "Unless it's my heart you want to take."

Rocket grinned. "Consider it and "I.O.U.""

With that, the two Half-Worlders entered the ship to have a little 'fun' in light of their victory over saving the Galaxy.

 **[***]**

That night, as they flew through the vastness of space, Rocket and Lylla laid in bed together, exhausted from their recent endeavor.

"Lylla, have I said I loved you?" Rocket asked.

"I think you made that clear by how loud you were earlier," Lylla snarked.

"It's just… after almost losing Groot (thank god he's back) and the whole Ronan thing, I've felt like I haven't been good to you lately," the raccoon explained. He turned over to face her. "So, I think we should take that vacation that you were talking about, to get some time alone."

"I've been thinking about that, and honestly, I think being with the Guardians is better for us. We're like a family, so what we can learn to work with others while being with each other," Lylla said. She nuzzled into Rocket's chest fur. "Just promise me that you'll never leave."

"Not ever. We're in this together, just like we were during the war," Rocket said.

Lylla looked up quickly. "Wait? The war? You remember!"

Rocket blinked. "I, uh… don't know where that came from. Ever since we held that stone, it's like my head is clearing up a fog that's been there." He shook his head. "It's only in pieces, but I know that I treated you better back then. I want to go back to the way it was back then."

"Rocky, you're not a bad guy now. What we truly need to do is go on from where we are now and balance who we were then with who we are now," Lylla said.

As the two smiled, they were interrupted by Star-Lord, whom was coming in to grab some tools from the back (Rocket having set up their room in one of the storage compartments). Lylla gasped, pulling up the bedsheet to cover herself while Rocket pointed a gun at Peter.

"Quill! What the flark are you doing in here!?" Rocket yelled.

Peter looked at the two, realizing what they had been in the middle of. "Woah, Rocket, I didn't see you guys. I just need a wrench- "Rocket threw a wrench at the human, with Peter just barely dodging it as it flew past his head. "Thanks. I'll just leave you two, uh- "

"GET OUT!" Rocket shouted, pointing his gun with more ferocity.

As Peter left, Lylla gave her mate a look. "Do you sleep with that gun?" she asked.

"Hey, better to be safe than dead," the raccoon said. He set the weapon down, taking her paw in his. "Now then, how about we go for round 2?"

Lylla smiled, "Whatever you want, Rocky."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And so, Volume 1 is completed!**

 **Now then, we've come to a crossroads here. I could go on to Volume 2, or I could do a few chapters of Rocket and Lylla hanging out with the Guardians on some side adventures, learning more about their past. Either way their past with Half-World will come back in Volume 2, but I want to hear what you guys, the readers want.**

 **Alternatively, I have another Marvel story that I'm working on that features Rocket and Lylla, though it's different from this story, being more in the Comic universe than the Movie universe. If you have any interest in a story where the two team up with other heroes to protect the Multiverse, then check out my profile or PM me to get more information. That story will be out after Volume 2 is completed, so I hope to see you guys there!**

* * *

Out in space, we see a lone ship fly through the galaxy. On one of the ship's monitors is footage of the Battle of Xandar, with the figure in the ship pausing it, zooming in on Rocket and Lylla.

"I've found you two," the figure said in a distorted voice. "It's time for a little reunion."


	8. Too Hot

**AN: Time to get back to our favorite Half-Worlders! What kind of antics did they get up to before going to the Sovereign? Let's find out.**

* * *

Out in the vastness of space, Rocket Raccoon and Peter Quill were having one of their (now infamous among the others) arguments about one thing or another. This time, it was about the _Milano's_ sound system, which was currently laying in various pieces on the floor.

"What are doing!?" Peter shouted in Rocket's place. "I didn't give you permission to mess with _my_ ship!"

"First of all, we all live on this ship, so you don't get so special privileges on what to do with it," Rocket said, waving around a plasma wrench. "And secondly, I was almost done with fixin' this flarking thing until you came along and flarked it up!"

"Rocket!" Lylla gasped, holding the potted plant that was baby Groot. "Watch your language when Groot is around."

"He's heard worse," the raccoon dismissed. He picked up the faceplate of the music player and slapped it back on. With a few quick screws put in place, he pressed the power button on the machine, music starting to play out of it like normal. "See? Good as new."

Peter huffed, heading back to the cockpit. "Just put everything back and don't mess with it again."

Lylla set Groot down and hopped up next to Rocket as he put the player's casing back on. "So, what kind of upgrades did you put in this time? You've been on a roll modifying the _Milano_ as of late."

It was true: Rocket had upgraded the ship's shields, weapons, added a turret that could pop out of the top for surface battles, and most recently fixed the lag in the space-jumper.

"This baby can pick up any frequency across the galaxy by "borrowing" nearby satellite signals. Now we have unlimited music whenever from wherever," Rocket explained while putting up his tools.

"Isn't that pirating?" Lylla asked.

"Ly, we've lived as bounty hunters and thieves. Stealing things is kinds in our M.O.," the raccoon said, giving his mate a look.

"True," she sighed.

Groot gave a whine, which if baby talk was something along the lines of "I am Groot."

Suddenly the _Milano_ lurched as if it hit something, making Rocket fall to the floor and Lylla clutch Groot's pot close so the plant didn't fall over.

"Peter, what's going on?" Gamora called, coming up to the front.

"It looks like some of Ronan's supporters decided to crash by," Peter said. "They've got us in their hold. I can't shake 'em."

"Let them come and meet their demise at my hands for holding that murderer up," Drax said, pulling out his knives.

"Not literally supporting him Drax," Rocket said, pulling out his guns.

The Guardians got ready for a fight as the _Milano_ was pulled into the larger ship. Star-Lord put on his mask, Gamora drew her sword, Lylla readied her staff, and Rocket set Groot over by the music player.

"Alright Groot, give us some welcoming music," Star-Lord said.

The plant smiled and pressed the 'on' button, the device scanning the intergalactic airwaves before landing on Earth.

 **(Cue "Uptown Funk" by Mark Ronson ft. Bruno Mars)**

"Hey, this isn't on my Awesome Mix," Star-Lord said in surprise.

"Rocket improved the radio system to pick up music from all across the galaxy," Lylla said.

Under his mask, Peter smiled. "Nice. Has a real retro feel. Alright A-holes, let's show these Kree why their leader is six feet under."

"Ronan was obliterated, not buried," Drax said.

"Shut it Drax!" Rocket said, running out of the ship.

 **This hit, that ice cold**

 **Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold**

 **This one for them hood girls, them good girls**

 **Straight masterpieces**

The raccoon immediately started shooting up the Kree, with Star-Lord following behind him was his own blasters.

 **Stylin', wilin, livin' in up in the city**

 **Got chucks on with Saint Laurent**

 **Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty**

Gamora and Drax came out with their weapons as well, stabbing the soldiers that dared to get too close.

"Star-Lord!" shouted the leader of the Ronan supporters. "You and the Guardians will pay for what you did to our leader!"

"Rocket, you and Lylla find that guy and get his ass down here. We can handle ourselves over here," Star-Lord said.

 **Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)**

 **Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)**

 **Girls hit your hallelujah (ooh)**

Lylla ran under the fire from their enemies and jabbed one of the solders with her staff, shocking him and taking his access card as well. "Will do, Star-Lord," the otter said as she and Rocket headed further into the ship.

 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya**

 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya**

 **'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to ya**

 **Saturday night and we in the spot**

 **Don't believe me just watch (Come on!)**

Peter was really starting to get into the groove of the song as the battle continued, dancing a bit as he continued to clear out the soldiers.

"Peter, I don't think now is a good time for dancing," Gamora said as she stabbed a guy through his chest.

Star-Lord ignored her, flying up with his rocket boots and landing on some scaffolding in the hangar. "These guys are almost done, let's focus and getting the _Milano_ out of here."

 **Stop**

 **Wait a minute**

 **Fill my cup put some liquor in it**

Meanwhile, Rocket and Lylla were sneaking through the ship, using their smaller size to their advantage to crawl through the inner bowels of the ship.

 **Take a sip, sign a check**

 **Julio, Get the stretch!**

 **Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi**

 **If we show up, we gon' show out**

 **Smoother than a fresh jar of Skippy**

"This song is actually pretty catchy," Lylla admitted, bobbing her head a bit to the beat.

Rocket smirked. "Then let's show these guys why you don't mess with the Guardians of the Galaxy."

 **I'm too hot (hot damn)**

 **Call the po-lice and the fireman**

 **I'm too hot (hot damn)**

 **Make a dragon wanna retire, man**

 **I'm too hot (hot damn) {hot damn}**

 **Bitch, say my name you know who I am**

 **I'm too hot (hot damn)**

 **And my band 'bout that money**

 **Break it down...**

The two burst into the main control room, with Rocket lighting it up with his blasters while Lylla hacked into the ship's controls with her staff.

"Quill, if you want to get the ship freed, you'll need to look for the gravity generator," Rocket said, looking over the database as Lylla took over defeating the guards.

"Got it," Star-Lord replied over the coms. Walking into the engine room, he shot the engineer and looked around. "Alright Rocket, I think I got it."

The raccoon nodded, casually shooting another soldier off to the side. "Good. Now, carefully turn off the gravity to the hangar and- " There was the sound of breaking metal and sparks flying. "What the flark is happening down there?"  
"Drax just destroyed the gravity generator," Gamora said. "Everyone, hold onto something and let's kill their leader."

 **Before we leave**

 **Let me tell y'all a little something**

Rocket sighed, but activated his jetpack and grabbed Lylla. "Alright lady, let's get out of here," he said, blasting the glass of the bridge and floating down to the hangar.

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up, uh**

 **I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**

"Guardians, you're time has come to surrender!" the Kree leader said, holding a gun and pointing it at all of them.

With deadly accuracy, Gamora took Drax's knife and threw it at the Ronan loyalist, which sailed through the air due to the reduced gravity and stabbed the guy through the heart.

"I liked that knife," Drax said, floating around as the other Kree struggled to get their bearings.

 **Come on, dance**

 **Jump on it**

 **If you sexy then flaunt it**

 **If you freaky then own it**

 **Don't brag about it, come show me**

"The ship is free, let's go," Rocket said, entering the ship with Lylla and turning on the _Milano's_ personal gravity, restoring the Guardians to solid footing and making Drax land flat on his face.

 **Come on, dance**

 **Jump on it**

 **If you sexy then flaunt it**

 **Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot**

 **Don't believe me just watch (come on)**

"Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Star-Lord said, grabbing the ship controls and turning the _Milano_ around. Rocket smiled and took control of the ship's turret, firing down on the soldiers and a cackle.

"That's our Rocket, always enjoying his new toys," Lylla said as she moved to the music next to Groot, whom was doing the wave.

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**

Rocket retracted the turret and jumped into his seat as Peter fired up the engines, flying the _Milano_ out of the Kree warship and flying to the back. With precise aim, he fired at the engines, causing a chain reaction of their enemy's ship blowing up.

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up**

 **Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)**

 **Uptown Funk you up**

Rocket and Lylla stopped dancing as the song ended, with the other Guardians looking pleased that they had gotten out of that situation.

"Hey Rocket, what planet was that song from?" Peter asked.

"It says that it was from some dirt ball called 'Earth,'" the raccoon replied, reading the scrolling text on the radio.

Peter gave his teammate a look. "Hey, I'm from that 'dirt ball!'"

"At least you got good music," Rocket said dismissively.

"Oh, so you _do_ like my music?" Peter questioned with a smile growing on his face.

Lylla giggled as Rocket felt his ears burn. "Wipe that smile off before I blow it off," Rocket threatened. "I'm going to go make sure that tractor beam didn't do any damage."

"I wonder how you two put up with him for so long," Peter said to Lylla with a sigh.

"You just need to get to know him. You can't force yourself onto him; you have to let him appreciate you first before he'll do the same," the otter replied, picking up Groot and taking him away for a nap.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **We're back! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter of the "Prelude to Vol. 2" mini-arc. These will tell a few short stories about what happened to Rocket, Lylla, and the Guardians before heading to the Sovereign.**

 **Also, I know that in the timeline of the movies that "Uptown Funk" would not have been out, but radio waves do take time to the travel, so you could say that their radio was picking up future signals from how far away they are from Earth. I just thought that Star-Lord would appreciate a modern song with a retro feel.**

 **And that is where I need YOUR help. In a review, tell me what short adventure or event you want to see the team deal with and I'll make it happen.**

 **Next time, Rocket and Lylla reminisce about Half-World as the team goes on a dangerous heist.**


	9. Couldn't if I tried

"Can the next customer step forward?"

Rocket grumbled as he continued the slog that was shopping in a packed mall on one of the most populated planets in the galaxy. 90% of the planet had been converted into an urban sprawl, with the other 10% reserved for parks and recreation.

"Of all the planets to take our leave on, it had to be this one," the raccoon grumbled, glaring up at the people around them.

"Peter said that we weren't needed for this mission, and I wanted to get some new outfits, so now we're here!" Lylla said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Next customer," droned he store clerk.

Lylla pecked Rocket on the cheek and took the bags he had been carrying and tossed them up on the desk. "Here's the correct number of units as well," the otter said, slapping her currency down on the desk.

The clerk craned her neck over the desk to stare down at the two Half-Worlders. "Is the owner of these pets present?" The clerk called out, looking around the store.

Rocket did _not_ take that comment well. Jumping up on the desk, the raccoon grabbed the clerk's shirt collar and bared his teeth. "I ain't nobody's pet, you got that? Call me a pet one more time, I dare ya."

"Sir, is there an issue here?" said a security guard, coming over to check the situation.

Rocket turned to the guard, eyed his stun baton, then let go of the clerk. "Here's your units, jackass," the raccoon growled, grabbing their shopping bags and heading up of the store in a huff.

Lylla looked worried as she followed her mate out of the store, heading into the main part of the mall.

"Those kinds of 'people' are why I hate places like this," Rocket said.

"It's not our fault. They just need to look past what we look like," Lylla said assuring her partner.

"Whatever. Let's just go do something else," the raccoon grumbled.

"What'll it be, then? Some more shopping, collecting a bounty or two, getting into some street races," the otter said.

"Actually, I think we should do what _you_ wanna do today," Rocket said. He gave Lylla a little twirl while pulling her close. "Let's get these bags back to the ship and see where the day takes us."

 **[***]**

"I am not doing this," Rocket said, giving glances to all of the stares everyone was giving them. The two of them were standing backstage of a high-end casino floor, ironically the same one that Star-Lord and the other Guardians were doing a heist on.

"Oh come on, you have a great voice, It'll be fun!" Lylla said. "Now then, turn around, will you?"

The raccoon did as he was told and had his breath taken away. Lylla was standing there, wearing a tight-fitting blue strapless dress that hugged her body in the all the right places. Seeing her mate in such a flabbergasted state, the otter giggled and sauntered her way over to him, adjusting his bowtie and straightening his jacket.

"You look good in a suit," she whispered into his ear.

"Y-you look good as well," Rocket managed to get out. "Like, really good. You should wear a dress more often."

"Good thing I bought more then, isn't it?" she said. Lightly shoving the raccoon, Lylla took his hand and pulled him out on stage. "Now come on! I didn't pay for us to just stand around. Let's give this crowd a show."

"Luckily most of them will be too drunk to care," Rocket muttered to himself. As music began, memories of Half-World surfaced in the raccoon's mind, reminding him of a familiar situation where the two had sung at a party in the past.

 **(Cue "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John with Kiki Dee)**

The music started as a classic albeit cheesy song started, which Lylla immediately got into while Rocket awkwardly shuffled him feet to the music.

 _ **Don't go breaking my heart**_

 _ **I couldn't if I tried**_

 _ **Oh, honey if I get restless**_

 _ **Baby you're not that kind**_

"Come on Rocket, get into it," Lylla whispered, pulling the raccoon around the stage.

 _ **Don't go breaking my heart**_

 _ **You take the weight off of me**_

 _ **Oh, honey when you knocked on my door**_

 _ **I gave you my key**_

Rocket smiled and pulled Lylla close he let his fears go for a change. Who cares if others were watching? This was Lylla's day and he was going to give it to her!

 _ **Nobody knows it**_

 _ **When I was down**_

 _ **I was your clown**_

 _ **Nobody knows it**_

 _ **Right from the start**_

 _ **I gave you my heart**_

 _ **I gave you my heart**_

Rocket gave Lylla a twirl as they continued to sing.

 _ **So don't go breaking my heart**_

 _ **I won't go breaking your heart**_

 _ **Don't go breaking my heart**_

The two shared a quick kiss as the second verse started. Unbeknownst to them, Peter and the other Guardians had just entered the dining hall they were in and noticed them up on stage.

 _ **And nobody told us**_

 _ **'Cause nobody showed us**_

 _ **And now it's up to us babe**_

 _ **I think we can make it**_

"Is that Rocket and Lylla?" Peter asked, surprised to see them here.

"They're going to get us caught if they don't stop messing around," Gamora said, walking towards the stage to get their attention.

 _ **So don't misunderstand me**_

 _ **You put the light in my life**_

 _ **You put the sparks to the flame**_

 _ **I've got your heart in my sights**_

"I am Groot!" Baby Groot said, tugging on Gamora's pant leg.

"He's right. Let them distract everyone while we get what we came for," Peter said. He smirked and pulled out a camera. "Though let's not let them forget this either."

 _ **Nobody knows it**_

 _ **When I was down**_

 _ **I was your clown**_

 _ **Nobody knows it**_

 _ **Right from the start**_

 _ **I gave you my heart**_

 _ **I gave you my heart**_

Rocket and Lylla were really getting the crowd going now, distracting them so that the other Guardians could get out of there and back to their mission.

 _ **Don't go breaking my heart**_

 _ **I won't go breaking your heart**_

 _ **Don't go breaking my heart**_

As the two continued to dance, they put their noses together in a loving gesture, the scene reminding them of another time back on Half-World. As the dance break happened, they twirled around for a bit, with Rocket giving Lylla a little height with a throw that had her giggling and landing with grace, her dress sparkling a bit in the light.

 _ **Nobody knows it**_

 _ **When I was down**_

 _ **I was your clown**_

 _ **Right from the start**_

 _ **I gave you my heart**_

 _ **I gave you my heart**_

Rocket dipped Lylla, her leg drawing close to her body as he leaned I for a kiss. "Take us home, Rocky," she said as the climax of the song came.

" **So don't go breaking my heart!"** Rocket sang.

" **I won't go breaking your heart!"** Lylla replied.

 **[***]**

As night fell over the city, Rocket and Lylla laughed as they sat in one of the many parks strewn across the urban landscape. The two were sharing some ice cream, Lylla having strawberry and Rocket having (what else but) Rocky Road.

"Thanks for singing with me, Rocky," Lylla said, placing a paw on his leg.

"Anything for my girl," he said. He smirked. "You got some ice cream on your nose. Let me get it."

"Rocket, stop it!" the otter laughed as the raccoon assaulted her nose with his tongue. As she pulled herself away, she accidentally fell in the fountain, but managed to pull Rocket in with her, getting them both wet.

"Come on, Ly, you said you wanted me to lighten up," Rocket said, splashing water on her.

"You forget that I'm semi-aquatic, Rocky," Lylla said, swimming through the fountain and to her mate. "The water is my element."

"Then show me, my Lylla," Rocket said, pulling her into a passionate kiss as she started to remove his suit.

The two, after having a bit of "fun" in the fountain got dried off and headed back to the _Milano_. As they went back to their room on the ship, Rocket's ears twitched as he heard music coming from the cockpit. Investigating, he found Peter and Drax watching a video on the monitor, the two sharing a bottle of alcohol and laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rocket asked, his mask of disinterest coming back on in front of the two. Looking at the video, the raccoon recognized that, to his horror, it was a recording of him and Lylla singing at the casino. "IM GONNA KILL YOU, QUILL!" Rocket shouted as he pounced on the human.

Lylla sighed as she listened to the sounds of the two men struggling. "So Gamora, what's our next mission?" the otter asked.

"We've been contracted by a group known as the Sovereign. Star-Lord knows the finer details," Gamora explained.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Just a fluff chapter, but next time, it's time for events to kick into gear as Volume 2 is here!**


	10. Vol2: Nothing But Blue Skies

_Half-World, Keystone Quadrant_

 _2008_

[Initiating Research Logs…]

Within a sterile science lab, cameras came online to show the researchers what was inside. A raccoon, with brown fur and red eyes, crawled around the room, scratching at the walls. Many other cells in this block were also filled with animals, from the smallest frog to the largest elephant.

[Start uplink to: Subject 89P13]

The racoon continued to scratch at the walls, until a robotic hand came down from the ceiling. Grabbing the raccoon by the harness it was wearing, the hand plugged one of its fingers into the cybernetics on the raccoon's back. With a shock of electricity and a scream from the animal, the robot arm retracted back into the ceiling, dropping the raccoon back down onto the floor.

"Damn it. I hate it when they do that," the raccoon said. Standing up on two legs, the raccoon crossed his arms and stared up at the camera.

[Welcome back, Subject 89P13. Are you ready to comply with the tests?]

"Screw you, robot lady," the raccoon said. "I'm only doing this so you don't send me back into the stone age again."

[Compliance will allow you to remain in your sentient state, yes]

A door opened on the side of the cell.

[Your test today will require: working with others…]

The raccoon didn't pay attention to the computer and just walked out of the door. Within the next room was one of the various tests that the robots made. 'Tests. AKA deathtraps,' the raccoon thought to himself.

"Oy, raccoon!" a Scottish voice called. The raccoon turned to see a rabbit waving at him, its fur discolored to blue with red eyes to boot. He also noted the serial number: 89P15. "Those bots got you out here to, eh?"

"What's with the blue fur, bunny boy?" the raccoon asked.

"It's part of the 'enhancements' they made to Blackjack," came a low British voice. Waddling up behind the rabbit was a walrus, though its tusks seemed to be made of metal. Its number was 89P07. "He's able to survive extreme cold without the need of a suit. They did the same thing to my tusks, making them multitools." The walrus held out a flipper. "Wal-Rus, at your service."

"Uh, nice to meet you," the raccoon said.

"Are you going to forget to introduce me?" a soft voice said. The raccoon looked past Blackjack and Wal-Rus to see…

'An angel,' the raccoon thought. Her fur was a golden blonde, with cream fur covering her face and underbelly. Her eyes shone like the stars as she smiled at him.

"I'm Subject 89P14, or 'Lylla' as these to have been calling me," she said.

"Lylla…" the raccoon sighed.

Blackjack frowned at the raccoon's look, giving a fake cough. "Anyway, now that we're all introduced and such, why don't we get to whatever this test is supposed to be."

[Test starting as Subject 89P15's request. Objective: survive]

At that moment, smaller drone robots were released into the room, which immediately started firing on the animals. The raccoon grabbed Lylla and ducked behind a rock, with Wal-Rus jumping into an artificial pool in the room and Blackjack hopping up and kicking one of the drones down.

"Take that, you bugger!" Blackjack shouted, only to duck into some bushes when the other drones started firing on him.

The raccoon took this chance to go over to the fallen drone. He opened up the back of the robot and started pulling out parts and wires. "If I take this power unit and connect it to the main cannon…"

"… Then you could make a weapon to combat these drones!" Lylla said, coming up next to the raccoon. "But if you want it to not explode on you, then you'll need to dismantle the targeting system and use the microchips to bypass the weapon fail-safes."

The raccoon paused. "Huh, you're right," he said. "You've got the brains and the looks."

Lylla giggled. "It's just the way they made me."

The two animals quickly put together their makeshift weapon, turning it into a gun that was twice the raccoon's size. "Hey, you bucket of bolts!" he called. The drones turned to face the raccoon, whom was holding the gun. "Eat THIS!"

With a pull of the trigger, the gun fired off a massive laser that ripped through the drones as well as the back wall of the room. The gun fell apart soon after being fired, with the alarms in the facility going off due to the breach.

"What the 'ell was that!?" Blackjack shouted in surprise.

"Great use of ingenuity, 89P13," Wal-Rus said.

"It was like a rocket going off," Lylla said, hugging the raccoon from behind.

"Rocket," the raccoon muttered to himself. He smirked. "I like that." He ran over to the hole in the wall, revealing a way into the outside world. The newly christened Rocket turned to the rest of the group. "No longer will we be made to work for these robots on their tests and whatever else they put us through. From now on, we do what we want to do, whenever we want to."

The others cheered, joining Rocket on the other side of the wall. "It's a new day for our kind," Rocket said. "And no one is going to stop us."

 **[***]**

 _6 Years Later_

 _The Sovereign_

"Showtime, A-holes!" Peter Quill shouted. "It'll be here any minute."

"Which will be its loss," Gamora replied.

The Guardians of the Galaxy were currently on a mission for the Sovereign race, about to fight a giant space monster that was coming their way. Drax has his knives, Gamora cocked her rifle, Rocket got his blasters ready, and Lylla set down Baby Groot as she took out her staff.

"Is that a rifle?" Star-Lord asked.

Gamora looked at him. "You don't know what a rifle is?"

"I thought your thing was a sword," he replied.

"We've been hired to stop an interdimensional beast from feeding on those batteries' energy, and I'm going to stop it with a _sword_?" Gamora asked sarcastically.

Star-Lord muttered to himself while Lylla turned to Drax.

"Drax, why aren't you wearing one of Rocket's Aero-rigs?" the otter asked, pointing to the jetpacks her mate made.

"It hurts," Drax replied.

"Hurts?" Lylla repeated.

"I have sensitive nipples," Drax muttered, looking away. He turned and saw that Rocket was working on an amalgamation of various speakers and a Walkman. The raccoon laughed, causing Drax to point at him. "What about _him_? What's he doing!?"

"If I finish this, we can listen to tunes while we work," Rocket explained, hooking up the Walkman to the speakers.

"How is that a priority?" Drax asked.

"Blame Quill! He's the one that loves music so much," Rocket shouted, setting his tools down.

"I agree with Drax," Star-Lord said. "It's hardly important right now."

"Oh sure, _okay_ Quill," Rocket said, obviously winking his eye.

Star-Lord stared at him. "No, I really agree him."

"Sure, I _know_ ," Rocket said, winking again.

Lylla sighed. "Rocket, we can clearly see you winking."

"Damn," he said. "I'm using my left eye?"

Their argument is interrupted by a growl coming from Baby Groot. The little sapling was fighting with one of the rat-like aliens on this planet. "I am Groot," Groot said.

"They were not looking at you funny," Rocket sighed.

With the cracking sound, everyone turned to see a giant squid-like creature coming out of an interdimensional rift.

"Well. That's intense," Rocket said.

Lylla thrust his gun into his hands. "Get out there and fight. I'll make sure Groot doesn't get into _too_ much trouble."

While Rocket, Star-Lord, and Gamora use their jetpacks to get out of the way, Drax charges at the creature while Lylla grabs Baby Groot. As the others fight, the otter looks at the stereo Rocket had set up. Shrugging, Lylla finished the wiring on it and hit the play button, letting "Mr. Blue Sky" play over the speakers.

Baby Groot immediately started dancing, with Lylla joining him, albeit focusing on the creature as to keep the sapling out of trouble. As they moved around the area, Star-Lord came rolling in.

"Groot, look-! " he was about to say, only for a tentacle to knock him away.

Lylla gave the tentacle a few stabs with her staff. She then noticed that Drax was caught up in a tentacle himself. "Drax! Let me help you down!" she shouted. Running over to the tentacle, Lylla clambered her way up it, stabbing her staff into the tentacle and activating her staff's electric charge. This forced the creature to let go of Drax, but also made it launch Lylla up into the air. Luckily, Rocket was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"If you wanted to fly so bad, I would have given you one of my Aero-rigs," Rocket said.

"Then it's a good thing that I have you to catch me," Lylla replied, kissing him on the nose. "Now then, get me back to Groot, would you?"

Rocket landed then down next to Baby Groot, whom had just decided to have a bug for a snack. Rocket set Lylla down and immediately prided the sapling's mouth open. "Spit it out! Spit it out!" Rocket demanded.

Groot coughed the bug up. With that over with, Rocket went back to the fight while Lylla grabbed Baby Groot. "That's enough for you today," she said. The otter twirled Groot around as they continued their dance, which led them all the way back to the stereo system. Just as the song got towards the end, Drax was thrown into the speaker, which made Groot growl in anger. Jumping out of Lylla's arms, the sapling grabbed a piece of the rubble and started hitting Drax with it.

"The beast's hide is too thick to be pierced from the outside," Drax said. "I must cut it through it from the inside."

"What?" Lylla said in confusion.

Before she could ask anything else, Drax let out a battle cry and charged right at the beast's mouth.

"Drax, no that doesn't make – " Lylla shouted, but it was too late. Drax was swallowed up whole by the creature.

"What is he doing!?" Star-Lord shouted.

"He said the skin is too thick to be pierced from the outside, so he- " Gamora tried to explain.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Star-Lord shouted.

"I tried to tell- " Lylla tried to say.

"Its skin is the same thickness from the inside as from the out!" Star-Lord continued to rant.

"I realize that!" Gamora and Lylla shouted at the same time.

Star-Lord reloaded his gun as he came up with a plan. "Gamora, there's a cut on its neck- Rocket, get it to look up. Lylla keep Groot safe."

Everyone got into their positions. Gamora dropped her gun and pulled out her sword. As the guys got the monster to look up, the assassin took a running leap and stabbed into the beast, dragging down its stomach and spilling its guts all over the place. Out of the stomach came Drax, whom started laughing like a maniac.

"I have single-handedly defeated the beast!" he shouted.

Star-Lord scoffed, Rocket struggled to hold back a laugh, Gamora gave Drax a look, and Lylla gave a death glare while Baby Groot threw a rock at him.

"What?" Drax asked dumbly.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And we, are, back baby! It's taken way too long, but Volume 2 is here! This was only the beginning of their journey, but Rocket and Lylla are going to have a more personal adventure this time around.**

 **I've had this planned for a while, along with coming up with what comes after Volume two.**

 **Next time: the team get into an altercation with the Sovereign, but not for the reason you think.**


	11. Vol2: Sovereign Conflict

… **It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm going to be honest with you guys: I was struggling to adapt Volume 2 for this story and moved on to try other stories. But, after seeing people still enjoying "Half-Worlders of the Galaxy," as well as James Gunn being brought back to Marvel for Guardians 3, I have been inspired once more to finally continue Rocket and Lylla's adventures!**

 **Now then, enough set up: let's see what the Guardians get up to after completing their job for the Sovereign…**

* * *

"What are they called again?" Drax asked, still scraping alien guts off of his body. The team was heading to meet the Sovereign's leader.

"Anulax batteries," Lylla replied, adjusting her staff slung on her back.

"Harbulary batteries," Drax said.

"That… is nothing like what I just said," Lylla sighed. "They're worth thousands of Units a piece, which is why the Sovereign hired us to protect them."

The otter Uplift noticed Rocket adjusting the satchel he was carrying but chose to ignore him for the time being. The Guardians soon entered an all-gold building, with even the people being gold.

"Just be careful around these folks," Peter Quill warned. "They're easily offended, and the cost of transgression is death."

"Sounds judgmental for a bunch of golden morons," Drax replied.

"You should keep those kinds of comments to yourself, Drax," Lylla warned. She did not want to get on the wrong side of the Sovereign.

"I'll hold my tongue, as long as they deliver what was promised," Gamora said.

Entering the throne room revealed Ayesha, the Sovereign leader sitting on her throne with guards and chambermaids at the ready on either side of her. "We thank you, Guardians, for putting your life on the line. We could not risk the lives of our own Sovereign citizens. Every citizen is born exactly as designed by the community, impeccable, both physically and mentally. We control the DNA of our progeny, germinating them in birthing pods."

Quill replied in his usual fashion. "I guess I prefer making people the old-fashioned way."

Ayesha looked vaguely interested. "Well... perhaps someday you could give me a history lesson in the archaic ways of our ancestors... for academic purposes."

"Yeah, I mean, if it's for research that could be pretty…" Quill said eagerly, only for Gamora to give a look at the Terran. "Pretty repulsive. I'm not into that kind of casual."

"Oh, please," Gamora rolled her eyes. "Your people promised something in trade for our services. Bring it and we shall gladly be on our way."

Ayesha nodded, allowing two soldiers to enter the room with a prisoner. It was Nebula, Gamora's sister, now with a crude metal claw replacing her lost hand. She gave a death glare to Gamora and Lylla, the otter tensing up under the cyborg's gaze.

"Family reunion. Yay," Quill said quietly as Gamora glared in return at her sister.

"I understand she is your sister?," Ayesha said as Gamora roughly picked up Nebula.

"She's worth no more to me than the bounty due for her on Xandar," the green alien replied

"Our soldiers apprehended her attempting to steal the batteries," the Sovereign leader said. "Do with her as you please."

Upon hearing that, Lylla not-so-subtly grabbed Rocket's satchel and stepped forward, opening the bag to reveal Anulax batteries inside. "Oh Sovereign leader, while we were successful in our mission, it seems that some of batteries were damaged in our battle with the monster," Lylla said, making sure to play up her emotions. "Rocket has taken it upon himself to dispose of these defective batteries, as he has much experience with explosives." She gave a look over her shoulder at Rocket, winking at him.

"If the batteries are not in perfect condition, then the Sovereign have no use for them," Ayesha said, waving Lylla off. "You may dispose of them as you wish, though please do so off-world. They tend to be explosive when agitated."

"Wait, how explosive are these things?" Rocket asked.

"Let's just say that with the amount you have there, you could very easily destroy a planet's core," Ayesha explained.

"A planet's core!?" Quill shouted.

Lylla smiled nervously, handing the satchel back to Rocket before whispering in his ear. "You better be grateful that I just covered for your stupid decision."

The raccoon nodded, carefully slinging the bag over his shoulder.

 **[***]**

Soon, the Guardians were back on the _Milano_ , with Rocket in the pilot seat and Lylla acting as navigator. "So, when were you going to tell us that you had stolen those batteries?" she said.

"Hey, I was just thinking of ways for us to get a few extra Units," Rocket defended himself.

"At the cost of not only Gamora's sister, but also our own lives," Lylla continued. "We're not just on our own anymore, Rocky. We've got Quill, Gamora, Drax, and Groot. You need to think not just about me, but about the rest of the crew as well."

Rocket sighed. "Okay, I get it. I'll ask you next time I steal something. Alright? By the way, how are your fruits growing?"

"They're still not ripe yet," Lylla replied. Suddenly the sirens went off, warning of an approaching ship. "We've got Sovereign inbound."

"What do they want?" Quill asked, coming into the cockpit with Drax and Gamora following behind. "We did our job for them."

Suddenly, the ships opened fire on the _Milano_! "They're shooting at us!" Gamora shouted.

"Rocket, get us out of here!" Lylla shouted.

The raccoon nodded and increased acceleration, everyone else buckling in as they engaged the enemy. "Alright, what else did you do?" Quill asked, taking the second pilot seat from Lylla.

"Me?" Rocket said.

"It's always you that gets us into trouble like this," Quill said.

"That is so not true! You've gotten us into plenty of trouble, arguably worse than this," Rocket shouted.

"There's an entire fleet of ships after us!" Quill shouted in reply.

"Will both of you just shut up!" Gamora said. "Can we please just put the bickering on hold until after we survive the massive space battle!?"

The two men shut up. "Wow. Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Rocket muttered.

"Do not try to bro down with me right now, dude. I will fricking punch you in your fricking face," Quill threatened.

"Real nice! Resorting to violence," Lylla said. "Why don't you both just be adults for once!" She then pointed outside. "More ships inbound!"

"GOOD! I WANT TO KILL SOME GUYS!" Rocket shouted, screaming as he unleashed the _Milano's_ cannons on the Sovereign ships. The Guardians twisted and turned through space as the Sovereign flew around them. Rocket managed to blow up a few of the ships, but many more took their place.

"You're not killing anyone," Gamora said. "Those ships are remotely piloted."

"What's the closest habitable planet?" Quill asked, typing on the console in front of him.

"It's called Berhert," Gamora replied, pulling up a map.

"How many jumps?" Quill asked.

"Only one. But the access point is47 clicks away. And it's through that Quantum Asteroid Field over there," Lylla replied, looking over Gamora's shoulder.

"Quill, to make it through that, you'd have to be the greatest pilot in the universe," Drax said.

"Lucky for us- " Quill said.

"I am," Rocket finished, switching the _Milano_ to his control and blasting right into the asteroid field.

 **[***]**

On the planet Berhert, the _Milano_ made a crash landing through the trees, with everyone a bit disoriented from the space battle. Due to Rocket and Quill fighting over who would control the ship, they had taken a direct hit from the meteor and almost lost Drax when he decided to fire on the Sovereign from the back of the ship.

"Either one of you could have gotten us through that field, if you had flown with what's between your ears instead of what's between your legs!" Gamora shouted at the two.

"If what's between my legs had a hand on it, I guarantee I could have landed

this ship," Quill said.

It's not funny, Peter," Lylla said, holding Baby Groot protectively. "We almost died, because of your arrogance."

" _My_ arrogance?" Quill said. He jabbed a finger at Rocket. "Rocket kept taking the controls from me. It's my ship!"

"And I'm the better pilot, Star-Munch," Rocket said.

"I am not answering to Star-Munch, Dick," Quill said.

"Are we not going to address the little man that saved us back there?" Lylla asked.

"How little?" Drax asked.

Lylla held up her finger and thumb. "Maybe about this big."

"A little one-inch man saved us?" Gamora questioned.

"I'm pretty sure he's bigger than that," Lylla said, rolling her eyes. "If he was closer, he'd be bigger."

"That's how eyes work, you stupid otter," Quill said.

Rocket growled and pulled his gun on Quill. "Oh no, you are _not_ bringing Lylla into this! I won't hesitate to shoot you right now, Star-Munch."

"Then try me, you trash panda," Quill said.

Rocket paused and looked at Drax. "Is that better?"

"I don't know," Drax replied.

"It's worse," Quill explained.

Rocket's hand shook in frustration as he aimed at Quill, but he dropped the weapon as Lylla put a comforting hand on his. The raccoon gave out a sigh. "Just… Shut up, Quill."

Suddenly, a spaceship came into view above the team. Everyone got their weapons ready as the ship came down for a landing. "Looks like someone followed us through the jump point," Lylla noted.

"Set me free. You'll need my help," Nebula said.

"No way," Lylla said, pointing the sparking end of her staff at the cyborg.

"I'm not a fool, Nebula," Gamora replied.

"You're a fool of you deprive yourself a hand in combat," Nebula argued.

"You'll attack me the moment I let you go," Gamora retorted.

"No I won't," Nebula mumbled.

"You'd think an evil supervillain would learn how to properly lie," Quill said.

The group was interrupted as the ship came down and landed, opening up to reveal the passengers inside: an older man, a woman with antennae, and a walrus with metal tusks.

"After all these years, I've found you," the man said.

"Who the hell are you?" Quill asked.

"I figured my rugged good looks would make that obvious," the man said with a smile. "My name's Ego, and I'm your Dad, Peter."

Everyone looked in shock, but Lylla and Rocket stared at the walrus in realization. "… Uncle Rus?" Lylla whispered, approaching the aquatic mammal slowly.

"Hello Rocket, Lylla," Wal-Rus said in his deep, vaguely British voice. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **As you can see, we've had a few smaller changes from the movie, but they will lead to bigger things down the road. There is a reason that the Sovereign ships attacked the Guardians despite Lylla covering Rocket's thievery, but you'll find out about that later.**

 **And yes, Wal-Rus is with Ego and Mantis! This raises a few questions about why he's not still on Half-World, but let's just say that there's a very good reason for that.**

 **Next time will be about Rocket and Lylla reconnecting with who is essentially their father figure.**

 **To end off, I want to say that I have decided on who I would pick for Lylla's voice actor. My choice would be Emily Blunt, whom was most notably Mary Poppins in "Mary Poppins Returns" and was considered to play Captain Marvel at one point. I always imagined Lylla having a voice that can be both caring while also being able to kick some butt, and Emily Blunt can definitely kick but if you've seen "Edge of Tomorrow." Lylla also tends to have a slight British accent in my mind for some reason, so that was also a factor in my choice. Comment below who you would want to voice Lylla if she showed up in the movies some day!**


	12. Vol2: The Broken Chain

**So, Endgame happened, and it was amazing! But for now, let's return to Volume 2 and the touching reunion between Half-Worlders, and father and son. Also, I hope you like the new cover art for this story, featuring Rocket and Lylla in new outfits draw by yours truly!**

* * *

Somewhere above the planet Contraxia, a small ship sat in wait, its coms linked into the frequency of the Ravagers down below. The pilot of the ship was idly switching between channels until their ears perked up at a regal voice.

"Yondu Udonta, I have a proposition for you," said Ayesha's voice over the radio.

The pilot smirked, typing in the coordinates as the leader of the Sovereign spoke.

 **[***]**

Back with the Guardians, night had fallen as the team, along with Ego, his assistant, and Wal-Rus gathered around a makeshift campfire. "When your mother passed away, I hired Yondu to pick you up," Ego explained. "I would have done so myself, but I was in the midst of an outlandish adventure at the time, battling demonic forces to save this dimension or some such nonsense - I can't quite recall, it all bleeds together after a while. But instead of returning you, Yondu kept you. I have no clue as to why."

"Because I was a skinny kid who could squeeze into places adults couldn't, making thieving easier," Quill replied.

"I've been tracking you down ever since," Ego said.

"I thought Yondu _was_ you father," Drax said.

Everyone looked at the warrior funny. "What?" Quill said. "We've been together all this time and you thought Yondu was my actual, blood relative?"

"You look exactly alike," Drax replied.

"One's blue," Rocket said dryly.

"He wasn't my father. Yondu was the guy who abducted me. He'd beat the crap out of me, so I'd learn how to fight, and he kept me in terror threatening to eat me," Quill explained.

" _Eat you_!?" Ego and Lylla said in shock.

"Yes," Quill nodded.

"That son-of-a-bitch," Ego said.

"How'd you locate us?" Gamora questioned.

"Even where I reside, out past the edge of what's known, we've heard tell of the man they call Star-Lord," Ego explained. "Say we head out that way now? Your associates are welcome, even the Uplifts."

"Uplifts?" Lylla asked.

"That is what those outside of the Keystone Quadrant call out kind," Wal-Rus said.

"Wait, there's _more_ Rockets out there?" Quill questioned.

"A whole planet, actually," Wal-Rus said with a chuckle.

Rocket couldn't help but snicker at Quill's mortified face, the human imagining an entire planet filled with gun-wielding raccoons. "There's a whole lot of crap we haven't told you about us, Star Munch," the raccoon said.

"Though we only recently remembered most of it," Lylla muttered.

" _Anyway_ ," Ego interjected, "I promise you, it's like no place you've ever seen. And there I can explain your very special heritage, and finally be the father I've always wanted to be."

Ego then left to "take a wizz" as he put it, with Gamora pulling Quill aside to have a talk about his father. Rocket was left with Lylla, Wal-Rus, Drax, and Ego's assistant, the bug-like lady with big eyes and antennae. The lady looked to Drax and gave a grin, which was a bit off-putting.

"I am Mantis," she said.

"What are you doing?" Drax asked.

"Smiling," Mantis explained. "I hear it is the thing to do to make people like you."

"Not if you do it like that," the warrior stated.

"Oh. I was raised alone on Ego's planet. I do not understand the intricacies of social interaction," Mantis said. She pointed at Rocket. "Can I pet your puppy? It is adorable."

Lylla stiffened a bit as Mantis approached Rocket. The raccoon was having none of it, though, and snapped at the alien woman. Mantis quickly pulled her hand away, getting a laugh out of both Drax and Lylla.

"That's called a practical joke!" Drax shouted.

"I liked it very much!" Mantis giggled.

Lylla continued to laugh as Rocket grumbled, the otter cuddling up to her mate. "Sorry Mantis, but I'm the only one that Rocky here is okay with getting petted by." She gave Rocket a kiss before moving over to Mantis and hopping into her lap. "You can feel my fur, though. I don't mind."

The alien woman gently patted Lylla's head, the otter leaning into it a bit. "I feel… happiness," Mantis said, her antennae glowing slightly.

"Mantis is an empath, meaning she can feel the emotions of others," Wal-Rus explained.

"That's great, Rus, but what I want to know is why you're palling around with Star Dork's daddy instead of running Half-World," Rocket said, crossing his arms. "Everything hasn't gone to shit while we were gone, has it?"

"No, the reason I came to find you is for another reason," Wal-Rus stated. "Recently, a rouge ship left Half-World, and on it was our friend Blackjack."

"You're friends with a card game?" Drax said confused.

"Blackjack is the name of one of us Half-Worlders, Drax," Rocket replied.

"Blackjack's been kidnapped?" Lylla asked.

"He can take care of himself," Rocket said dismissively.

"Normally, I would agree, but in recent years Blackjack has become… jittery, would be a nice way to put it," Wal-Rus said. He let out a sigh before continuing. "There is also the matter of _where_ the rocket was launched: the other side of the planet."

Lylla sat upright, with Rocket going equally as stiff. "I feel great fear," Mantis whispered, shrinking in on herself.

"You mean those flarkin' robots got Blackjack!?" Rocket exclaimed.

"If they found a way off-world, they might try and start their 'tests' again," Lylla speculated.

"That is why I came to find you," Wal-Rus said. "I know the two of you have found a new calling in life, and even strengthened your love for each other." The two Half-Worlders blushed at his statement. "But for old time's sake, help me bring Blackjack home."

 **[***]**

" _You're leaving me with these_ _animals_!?" Nebula shouted in rage, currently handcuffed to the remains of the _Milano_.

"Technically, we're Half-Worlders, or Uplifts if that's easier to say," Wal-Rus replied. He along with Rocket were working on fixing the Guardian's ship while the others got prepared to go to Ego's home planet.

"Shoot her if she does anything suspicious," Gamora instructed Rocket. "Or if you feel like it." The raccoon just grunted in reply, leaving the assassin to turn to Lylla, whom was comforting a sad Baby Groot. "It will just be a couple days," she said to the tree. "We'll be back before Rocket's finished fixing the ship."

Lylla looked to her mate, totally focused on his work. "Is everything okay, Rocky?" she asked.

"Sure, everything's fine," he replied, not turning to look at her. "We'll fix up the ship and go save Blackjack's ass. It'll be a great distraction from Quill's crap."

"You know, the two of you should really try to make up before he goes," the otter said. "You both had equal share in getting us into this situation, so the least you can do is apologize."

At that point, Quill appeared to say goodbye to the Half-Worlders and Baby Groot. "Well, guess this is where we part ways for now," the human said.

"Good luck with your father," Lylla said.

"Hope your daddy isn't as big of a dick as you, orphan boy," Rocket said.

Quill shook his head. "So what's your goal here? To get everyone to hate you? 'Cause it's working."

The human then walked off, Rocket taking a glance at the team before returning to his work. ' _I don't need him, I don't need anyone except Lylla_ ,' the raccoon thought to himself.

"He's really changed since we last met, hasn't he," Wal-Rus said to Lylla.

"We've been through a lot," Lylla replied. "I sometimes wonder if he would be worse if I wasn't there for him."

 **[***]**

Lylla awoke with a splitting headache, tied to a chair next to Rocket and… Yondu!? Since when did the Ravagers get invol- Oh, _now_ she remembered. The night after the other Guardians left with Ego, Yondu's crew showed up to capture them and deliver the team to the Sovereign. Rocket had set up traps throughout the forest but was ultimately captured at arrow point by Yondu. Baby Groot then released Nebula, the cyborg convincing him that she could help, only for her to turn around and side with the Ravagers, knocking out Lylla and Wal-Rus in the process.

'Though that makes me question where Uncle Rus is, and why Yondu is tied up,' the otter thought.

"You're the one what kilt those men by leading 'em down the wrong path," said one of the Ravagers, taking Lylla out of her thoughts. He was ugly looking with black facial hair, and currently was punching out Yondu. "Because your weak," the Ravager said, "and stupid. It's time for the Ravagers to once again rise to glory with a new Cap'n... Taserface."

While the apparently turncoat Ravagers cheered for their new captain, Rocket couldn't help but let out a snicker that soon turned into full-on laughing. Taserface turned to Rocket, anger appearent on his face. "I'm sorry. Your name is… it's 'Taserface'?" the raccoon said.

"That's right," Taserface replied.

"Can you shoot tasers out of your face?" Lylla asked, giving a sly smile.

"It's metaphorical!" Taserface shouted.

"For what?" Lylla pressed, starting to laugh herself.

"It's a name that strikes fear in anyone that hears it!" Taserface replied.

"Really?" Rocket asked, doubt in his voice. "Okay, sure."

Taserface screamed at the two Half-Worlders. "You shut up! You're next!" The Ravager took out a blade and held it at Yondu. "Udonta, I been waiting to do this for a long ti –" Rocket laughed again, making everyone face him again. "What? WHAT!?"

The raccoon at this point was in hysterics. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just keep imagining you waking up one morning, looking in the mirror, and, in all seriousness, saying 'You know what would be a really kickass name? Taserface'!"

Lylla chuckled herself, looking around to see that the other Ravagers were starting to laugh. Even Nebula managed to crack a smile. "Really, out of everything you could have chosen, you went with one that is not only ill-fitting, but doesn't even make any sense," Lylla said.

"New plan. We're killin' the animals first," Taserface said. He readied his knife to killed Rocket, the smile disappearing off of the raccoon's face.

"If you do anything to him, I'll make sure your death is ten times as worse," Lylla threatened, struggling within her bonds.

"Well, dying is certainly better than having to live an entire life as a moronic shitbag who thinks 'Taserface' is a cool name," Rocket muttered.

"Not helping, Rocket," Lylla replied.

"That's enough killing for today," Nebula said.

Taserface turned to face the cyborg. "Thought you were the biggest sadist in the galaxy," he said.

"That was when Daddy was paying my bills," Nevula replied. "The Priestess wants to kill the fox herself. And he," she nodded towards Yondu, "has bounties on his head in at least twelve Kree provinces. I assure you, I am not as easy a mark as an old man without his magic stick or a talking woodland beast. I want ten percent of the take, and a couple more things."

"Besides, you forgot about me getting you the information the first place," said a voice with a distinct Scottish accent.

"Wait, that voice…" Lylla said.

"Oh, you've _got_ to be flarking kidding me," Rocket said.

Stepping out from the crowd came Blackjack O'Hare, whom was decked out in an all-black outfit with distinct metallic parts in his arms and legs. He also had a metal helmet that came over his eyes into goggles, glowing an eerie red color. "'Ello, Rocket, Lylla. So glad that Uncle Rus was able to lead us right to you," Blackjack said. "Now then, I'll be taking my payment, Taserface." The hare let out a small snicker, but quickly straightened up and pointed at Lylla. "My future wife awaits her wedding day."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **How's that for a cliffhanger!? Blackjack has arrived, and apparently Wal-Rus sold out the Guardians to the Ravagers. Will Lylla really be wed off to Blackjack, or will Rocket manage to save his soulmate?**

 **I skipped over a few scenes from the movie here, mostly for two reasons: either it was a scene where Rocket and Lylla wouldn't be present (AKA anything on Ego's planet) or it was cut due to not much changing (Rocket's traps in the woods. While it was a cool scene in the movie, I couldn't add much for Lylla to do, so I skipped to them being captured on the ship.)**

 **Next time, Lylla has catch-up with Blackjack, and Rocket has a 'talk' with Wal-Rus and Yondu.**


	13. Vol2: A Matter of Half-Worlders

**Rocket and Lylla have been split up, so let's see how they fare when apart.**

* * *

Lylla let out a grunt as she was pushed into a room aboard the Ravager ship. Blackjack entered shortly afterwards, locking the door behind him. "I've been waiting a long time for this," the rabbit said. "How's it been, Lylla?"

The otter growled and punched Blackjack straight in the face. "You horrid hare!" she shouted. "We were friends, and you sold us out? Why?"

"It was for you, Lylla," Blackjack said. He grabbed her arms to avoid being punched again. "I wanted to- no, I _needed_ to get you back, just like in the old days."

"What are you talking about?" Lylla questioned. "We were all a team: you, me, Uncle Rus, Rocket…"

"Rocket isn't one of us!" Blackjack shouted. His grip tightened. "You see, you weren't supposed to get on that spaceship all those years ago. You were supposed to stay on Half-World with me. Then, give it a few years, and we would be happily married, with Rocket completely out of the picture."

Lylla's face contorted into one of rage. "It was YOU!" she screamed, breaking out of the rabbit's grip and getting a hold on his neck. "You altered the mind wiping program that made Rocky and I forget about Half-World. And for what? So you could live out your delusions of having me all to yourself? Is that why you betrayed everyone and sided with the robots!?"

"It's not a delusion!" Blackjack shouted back, kicking Lylla away. The rabbit pulled out a device from his belt and threw it at Lylla, the object turning into bands of energy that bound her arms to her sides. "Do you remember the research we found left by the original inhabitants of Half-World? When you left, Pyko got to work rebuilding their tech, and he created a device that showed the future. In it, I saw that as long as Rocket was out of the picture, then you would be _mine_."

Lylla remembered Pyko, a turtle with a knack for engineering that rivaled even Rocket's building expertise. "Pyko is insane," Lylla said. "He probably just told you that so you would kidnap me for him."

"No, what I saw was the future," Blackjack said. "No matter what, I will make you mine."

' _He's gone completely off the deep end,'_ Lylla thought. _'I hope Rocky has already figured out a way to get to me…'_

 **[***]**

Speaking of the raccoon, Rocket and Yondu found themselves thrown into a holding cell by Taserface and his lackeys. "No offense, but your employees are a bunch of jerks," Rocket said.

"I was a Kree battle-slave for twenty years when Stakar freed me," Yondu said. "He offered me a place in the Ravagers. Said all I needed to do was adhere to the code. But I was young and greedy and stupid - like you stealing those batteries."

"Technically, I didn't steal the batteries, so much as convinced the gold lady to let me take them," Rocket defended himself.

"Me and Stakar, and the other captains - we weren't so different from you and your friends. The only family I ever had. But I broke the code. They exiled me. These ones here are the ones who followed - of course they're jerks. Which is what I deserve," Yondu stated.

"Slow down, drama queen. You might deserve this, but I don't. We gotta get out of here and save Lylla," Rocket said.

"Perhaps I could help with that?" said a voice. Rocket turned around to see Wal-Rus, looking worse for wear as his robotic tusks had been removed.

"I don't think so," Rocket said. "You sold Lylla and us out to Blackjack, so the only thing you can do is to Flark off."

"I was trying to find Blackjack as much as I was trying to find you," Wal-Rus stated. "He's working for Judson Jakes and Pyko in exchange for getting to keep Lylla. I was hoping that if I found you first that I could convince him to turn against them, but it looks like Blackjack is too far gone to be reasoned with."

Rocket remembered Judson Jakes, an insane mole that wanted to further the experiments that the robots had started and continue to upgrade the Half-World species. "So we've got to deal with three loonies, great," the raccoon said sarcastically. "I'm guessing that they want Lylla and I so they can open the vault?"

"What are you two critters talking about?' Yondu asked.

"One of the reasons I left Half-World was as a failsafe to our ultimate weapon," Rocket explained. "There's a thing locked up underneath the planet, a creature that has immense psychic power. The vault can only be opened if Rus, Blackjack, Lylla, and I are all there to open it, so that's what Jakes wants us for." He gave a pointed look to Yondu. "And don't even think about trying to open it yourself, unless you want to let a literal psycho out into the universe."

"That's the last thing I want," Yondu shook his head. "Anyway, while you two have been catching up, I want to know where Quill is?"

"He went off with his old man," Rocket answered.

"Ego?' Yondu questioned, his face turning to concern.

"Yeah. It's a day for dumbass names," Rocket replied.

"I actually ran into him on my search for you," Wal-Rus said. "He offered to fix my ship, so I went with him when he was searching for your new team."

Yondu snickered at Rocket's comment, which didn't go unnoticed by the raccoon. "You smiled and for a second I got a warm feeling, but then it was ruined by those disgusting-ass teeth. Ever heard of floss?"

Yondu frowned. "You're like a professional asshole, or- ?"

"Pretty much a pro," Rocket replied. "Why didn't you deliver Quill to Ego like you promised?"

"He was skinny, could fit into places we couldn't. Good for thieving," Yondu answered. Rocket nodded in response. "I got an idea on how to get outta here. But we're gonna need your little friend."

 **[***]**

Lylla sighed as she watched Blackjack mutter to himself. The rabbit had taken the two into his own personal ship. The otter was trying to figure out a way out of her bindings, but was coming to realize that only Blackjack could do so at the moment. She was going to have to convince Blackjack.

Putting on the sweetest looking face she could manage, Lylla turned towards Blackjack and sighed. "Oh Blackjack," she said in a semi-seductive voice. "I just remembered something important."

"What is it?' he asked.

The otter smirked as her plan was put into motion. "My memories have returned, and I now realize that it does make sense that we would end up together." She adjusted her body to lean into the rabbit. "Rocket is nice, but you were always there for me from the start. All we need is some time to reconnect."

"How do I know you're not just saying that?" Blackjack questioned. Lylla closed her eyes (and tried not to gag) as she locked lips with Blackjack, the rabbit's eyes going wide behind his goggles. "Well then, why don't I let you out so we can get a bit more… intimate?" the rabbit offered.

Lylla shook her arms a bit after being let go, before punching Blackjack square in the face. The rabbit staggered back, only for Lylla to grab a nearby tool and clonking Blackjack over the head, knocking him out. "I'm going to need to wash my mouth later," she said. The otter quickly jumped into the seat of the spaceship and typed in a few coordinates. "Now then, I'll just send you back to Half-World and lock the controls so you can't turn around once you wake up."

Her ears stood up as music started to play within the Ravager ship. Jay and the American's "Come a Little Bit Closer" played as the sounds of screaming as also heard. Lylla finished her work and grabbed her staff (Blackjack having taken it for himself) and got outside the ship.

"Lylla!" Wal-Rus called. The walrus had gotten his tusks back and was putting them to use, firing off lasers at incoming Ravagers. "Good to see you safe. Yondu and Rocket are staging an escape, so I would advise getting to them in the security room."

"Glad that you're still on our side," Lylla said, using her staff and eliminating a few Ravagers herself. "Blackjack is in the ship. I set it to go back to Half-World."

"I'll make sure that happens," Wal-Rus said. He got into the ship but turned to face the otter with a smile. "I'm glad that the two of you have found a new family."

"You're welcome back anytime," Lylla said.

The otter found a nearby vent and crawled her way through the inner part of the ship, "Come a Little Bit Closer" still playing as more Ravager bodies fell. Lylla eventually got to the security room, dropping down into it just as Rocket, Yondu, and Baby Groot got there.

"Lylla!" Rocket shouted, grabbing his mate and giving her a passionate kiss.

"Rocky…" Lylla breathed. She grabbed one of his blasters and shot an incoming Ravager. "Let's focus on getting out of this alive before we celebrate, alright?"

The raccoon blushed then grinned, taking Lylla in his arms as they fought side-by-side. It was almost like a dance as the two twirled around to fire upon the Ravagers, all while Yondu rolled his eyes at their antics as they sang along with the song.

" _ **Come a little bit closer**_

 _ **You're my kind of man**_

 _ **So big and so strong**_

 _ **Come a little bit closer**_

 _ **I'm all alone**_

 _ **And the night is so long!"**_

 **[***]**

"Well, that was a close one," Lylla said, watching as the remains of the Ravager ship exploded behind them. Luckily the upper part of the ship could detach, but Yondu should of warned them before he ruptured that tank of explosives!

"Rocket, Lylla, do you copy?" came Wal-Rus' voice over the coms.

"Glad to know you're still in one piece, Rus," Rocket replied.

"I'll be taking Blackjack back to Half-World, as well as dealing with Judson Jakes and Pyko," Wal-Rus stated.

"Stay safe out there!" Lylla said as their companion went into the Jump Point.

"Where to, Cap'n?" Kraglin, the only Ravager that stayed loyal to Yondu, asked.

"Ego," Rocket said, hitting the controls to make the Jump. The Guardians needed their help, so it was Rocket and Lylla to the rescue!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **We're getting to the end of Volume 2. There's probably only two chapters left of this arc, before we can get to the big stories (you know what I'm talking about). Lylla got to show off her skills at talking her way out of a situation here, and having Blackjack get socked in the face multiple times was pretty satisfying. Imagining Rocket and Lylla dance-fighting at the end of the "Come a Little Bit Closer" scene also makes me smile.**

 **I hope that you guys aren't disappointed that Wal-Rus and Blackjack are out of the story for now. I didn't want to kill Blackjack in the Ravager massacre, so I needed to have a way to get him off the ship before it blew up. Wal-Rus and the other Half-Worlders may show up later, so be on the lookout for that.**

 **One a more ranty note, I'm not the only one that's pissed that Blackjack got with Lylla on the comics, right? In Rocket's first appearance Blackjack is a bad guy that actively kidnaps Lylla, and suddenly the two are together once Rocket leaves!? I just hope that if Lylla shows up the movies that they sidestep the whole issue all together so Rocket and Lylla can be together happily.**

 **The Battle on Ego is next, so stay tuned!**


	14. Vol2: Family Reunion

**Time to save the rest of the Guardians and the entire galaxy!**

* * *

Lylla fought the urge to throw up as they came out of the jump point, falling out of her seat as everyone else in the ship groaned in discomfort. "Rocky, please never do that again," she said, picking herself off of the floor and steadying herself. The body isn't meant to handle so many jumps at once, and they had just experienced over 50 of them in one go.

"What the hell you doing, boy!?" Yondu yelled at the raccoon.

"I could tell by how you talked about him," Rocket said. "This Ego is bad news. We're here to save Quill."

"For what?" Yondu asked. "For 'honor'? For 'love'?"

"No!" Rocket shouted. "The only thing I love is Lylla, and maybe Groot."

Groot looked a bit saddened at that statement, Lylla holding the tree in comfort.

Rocket continued. "I want to save Quill so I can prove I'm better than him! I can lord this over him forever!" At that Yondu started to laugh, making the raccoon annoyed. "What are you laughing at me for!?"

"You can fool yourself and everyone else, but you can't fool me. I know who you are," Yondu said.

"You don't know anything about me, loser," Rocket said.

"I know everything about you. I know you play like the meanest and the hardest 'cause you actually the most scared of all," Yondu stated.

"Shut up," Rocket retorted.

Yondu continued. "I know you steal batteries you don't need and you push away anyone who's willing to put up with you, 'cause just a little bit of love reminds you how big and empty that hole inside you actually is!"

"I said, _shut up,_ " Rocket growled.

He continued. "I know the scientists that made you never gave a rat's ass about you or your 'girlfriend' –"

"I'm serious dude!" Rocket shouted.

"Just like my own damn parents, who sold me, their own little baby, into slavery! I know who you are, boy, _because you're me._ "

Lylla watched with wide eyes as the two men were face to face, staring down each other. She could see the pain that each of them held in their eyes. Even if Rocket's feelings about being the last of his kind was a false memories, he always seemed distant around anyone that wasn't her, a lone man in a sea of stars.

"What kind of pair are we?" Rocket asked.

"The kind that's about to go fight a planet I reckon," Yondu replied.

"We're going to fight a _what_?" Lylla asked. Looking out the window of the ship, she noticed that the planet they were approaching had a distinct face on it. "… Okay, I know have many, _many_ questions, one of which has to do with how a planet is Quill's dad."

"Drax would probably ask about how big his dick his," Rocket laughed, only to get a side-glace from Lylla. "Right, we should get to saving Quill and stuff."

"We've got a laser drill in the back of the ship," Kraglin offered. "We could use that to get to the planet's core."

"Right! Destroying the planet's core will kill Ego," Lylla said. "But, if Ego _is_ the planet, then he'll do everything in his power to keep us from getting to his core. Luckily, we already have a great way of destroying the planet's core when we get to it."

"The batteries!" Rocket shouted. "Great plan, Ly!"

"If you two are done, why don't we actually get to saving Quill?" Yondu said. "Rodent, you're with me so we can save Quill's ass."

"I'll go meet up with the others, then," Lylla said. "If they don't already know the truth about Ego, then I'll make sure they do. Oh, and Rocky, Uncle Rus gave us this." The otter pulled out a small cube from her pocket and tossed it to Rocket. "It's a pocket dimension storage cube. He said that it has some inventions he made for us."

The raccoon looked at the cube and grinned. "Guess it's times to put these new toys to use."

 **[***]**

"We need to find Peter now and get off this damn planet," Gamora said to the others. They had just learned from Mantis about Ego's intentions, and after a fight/bonding moment with her sister, Nebula, the cyborg was now (temporarily) on their side.

"Ego would have one him to his side by now," Mantis stated. "He has a way of- "

"Then we just go," Nebula said.

"No. He's our friend, "Gamora stated.

"All any of you do is yell at each other. You're not friends," Nebula said.

"You're right. We're family," Drax said. "We leave no one behind." He looked at Nebula. "Except maybe you."

"Oh my god," the cyborg groaned.

Suddenly, Gamora's transmitter went off, making everyone turn to it as she picked it up. "Rocket!?" she called.

" **You miss me?"** the raccoon asked. **"We don't have a lot of time, so head outside and to wherever Ego is. Keep that transmitter nearby so I can find you. We're in an old piece of construction equipment Yondu once used to slice open the Bank of A'askavaria."**

Gamora motioned for the rest of the team to follow her. "Ego is unhinged- "

" **I know. Get ready,"** Rocket said. **"Oh, and I've sent some backup ahead of you."**

A bright light appeared in front of them, and Lylla stepped out of it, quickly dropping a device from her hands. "Well, looks like that teleporter is only one-way," Lylla said. She had a new outfit on, which consisted of a blue cloak that covered her entire body, a pink sash around her waist and a new golden staff in her hands, a blaster strapped to her waist as well. "Oh, hello everyone!"

"Friend Lylla!" Mantis said, quickly scooping up the otter in her arms. "It is good to see you!"

Lylla giggled. "As much as it's good to see you too, Mantis, we really should get to saving Quill now."

"Then let us go!" Drax said, running towards Ego's palace. Lylla hopped onto the warrior's shoulder as the team made their way to the palace. "Is our ship ready?" Drax asked.

"We kind of got captured by Yondu, made friends with him, I beat up a stalker, and we had to come and save you guys," the otter explained. "I don't think we're getting the _Milano_ back anytime soon, sorry."

"What matters is that we're a family again, once we get Quill and Rocket back," Drax said.

Approaching the palace, a bright light suddenly emitted from it, forcing them all to cover their eyes from the light. "We need to keep going!" Gamora shouted, moving forward until they got to the palace.

Drax kicked in the door, seeing Ego shining with power and Quill being suspended by an energy tendril. As the living planet noticed them, a giant drill can bursting in through the palace window, landing right on Ego and squishing him flat, releasing Quill in the process. The team quickly head over to drill, the door on the side opening to reveal Groot waving at the team.

"Out of the way, dumber, smaller Groot!" Drax said as he got into the drill.

Gamora helped Quill off of the floor, the human still a bit out of it at the moment. "I told you something did feel right," she said.

"'I told you so.' That's really what I need right now," Quill said sarcastically.

"I came back, didn't I?" Gamora asked.

"Because there's an unspoken thing," Quill replied.

"There is no unspoken thing," Gamora said.

"There's a lot I missed while we were kidnapped, wasn't there?" Lylla asked.

Getting into the drill, the team found Drax and Rocket in an animated conversation. Rocket had on a new outfit as well, being a green outfit with green gloves and a large belt with multiple pouches. He also had on metallic shoes that looked to be similar to Quill's own rocket boots.

"What are you doing? You could have killed us all crashing in here like that!" Drax shouted.

"Uh, 'Thank you, Rocket'?" the raccoon replied, idly adjusting the collar of his new outfit. "Geez, I remember this outfit being a lot less tight back on Half-World…"

"We had it under control," Drax stated.

"We did not. That is only an extension of his true self. He will be back soon," Mantis said.

Quill then noticed Nebula standing there. "What's Smurfette doing here!?"

"I was wondering the same thing, actually," Lylla said.

"Back rubs, dishes, killing gods, whatever I need to do to get a damn ride home," Nebula sarcastically replied.

"She tried to murder us!" Rocket shouted.

"I saved you, you stupid fox," the cyborg said.

"He's not a fox," Lylla and Gamora said.

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said.

"I'm not a raboon either!" Rocket shouted.

"He meant 'Raccoon,'" Lylla said.

"Whatever!" he said.

Drax looked out the window, noticing that energy tendrils were starting to rise up around the ship. "How do we kill a Celestial?" he asked.

"There's the center to him," Quill said, "his brain, his soul, whatever it is, in some sort of shell- "

"It's in the cavern below the surface," Mantis answered.

Quill then climbed up the ladder to where the cockpit of the drill was. "YONDU!?" he shouted.

Nebula looked at Gamora, Lylla silently smirking off to the side. "If he's got that fin back, I'm screwed."

The tendrils grabbed the drill as the team tried to escape, slamming it against the ground and damaging it. "Thrusters are out!" Yondu shouted.

Quill immediately started trying to rewire the drill back online. "I guess I should be glad I was a skinny kid. Otherwise you would have delivered me to this maniac!"

"You still reckon that's the reason I kept you around, you idiot?!" Yondu shouted.

"That's what you told me, you old doofus!"

"Once I figured out what happened to them other kids, I wasn't gonna just hand you over."

"You said you were gonna eat me!"

"That was being funny!"

"Not to me!"

Rocket sighed and rolled his eyes. "You people have issues."

"Of course I have issues that's my FRICKING FATHER!" Quill shouted as Ego's rebuilding body came into view of the drill. The engines back online, Star-Lord trusts it forward, sending the drill out of the palace and down into the planet itself.

"We should be going up!" Yondu shouted.

"We can't. Ego wants to eradicate the universe as we know it. We have to kill him," Quill said. As they go farther down, the opening starts to get too small for the drill to fit. "Rocket!"

"On it," the raccoon replied. Grabbing the laser controls, he makes the perfect shot! The two Guardians, with Star-Lord flying and Rocket on guns, make their way through the debris in perfect sync with each other. "So, we're saving the galaxy again?" Rocket asked.

"Looks like it," Lylla said.

Rocket grinned. "Awesome. We'll really be able to jack up our prices if we're two- time-galaxy savers."

"I seriously can't believe that is where your mind goes," Quill said.

"It was just a random thought, man! I thought we were friends!" Rocket shouted. "Of course I care about the planets, and the buildings, and all of the animals on the planets."

"And people," Quill added.

"Meh," Rocket replied.

Mantis giggled, holding onto Lylla to keep her safe in the bumpy ride. "The crabby puppy is so cute he makes me want to die!" the bug-like woman said.

"Your suicidal thoughts sadden me, but your wish will likely come true," Drax replied.

Deciding that she didn't want to deal with this at the moment, Lylla went to join Rocket, Yondu, and Quill up in the cockpit area. "So why'd Ego want you here?" Yondu asked.

"He needs my genetic connection to the light to help destroy the universe. He tried to teach me how to control the power," Quill explained.

"You have powers?" Lylla asked.

"A little. I made a ball," Quill admitted.

"A ball?" Yondu repeated.

"I thought as hard as a could, that's all I could come up with," Quill said.

"You 'thought'?" Lylla asked.

"You think when I make this arrow fly I use my head?" Yondu asked.

"What do you use?" Quill asked.

Suddenly, the entire side of the ship is ripped open, letting the team get a good look at the caverns around them. They were amazed at the sight of Ego's energy running like blood veins through the cavern.

"There! That's Ego's core!" Mantis said, pointing at a large sphere where all the energy was coming from down below them.

"That ore's thick," Gamora said. "Rocket, we're gonna need to use the big laser."

The raccoon nods and with a few switch flicks, all of the drill's smaller lasers combine into one big mega laser. "We must hurry. It will not take Ego long to find us," Mantis warned.

"Keep it steady, Quill," Lylla said as Rocket fired up the mega laser.

"We drill into the center, we kill him," Quill said.

Lylla then noticed a blinking light near Yondu's controls. Hopping up into his lap, the otter pressed the button and answered the com call. "Hello?" she asked.

"What is it, Kraglin?" Yondu asked.

"Um, remember that Ayesha chick?" Kranglin asked.

Lylla froze at that statement. "Oh, Flark," she said, watching as the Sovereign ships came down into the cavern.

The Sovereign start firing on the ship, causing Drax, Mantis, and Gamora to fall out! Quill piloted the ship to try and avoid the Sovereign, while Rocket jumped out of his seat and started pulling things out of his storage cube.

"Why aren't you firing the laser!?" Quill shouted.

"They blew out the generator! I think I packed a small detonator," Rocket said.

"A detonator is worthless without explosives!" Nebula said.

"That's why we made a Plan B!" Lylla shouted. She pulled out the Anulax batteries that Rocket stole and started working on hooking them up to the detonator with Rocket.

"Is it strong enough to kill Ego?" Quill asked.

"If it is, it will cause a chain reaction throughout his entire nervous system," Rocket explained.

"Which means the entire planet will explode once we set it off," Lylla said. "Luckily, we can set a timer on it to get the job done."

Once they finish making the bomb, Rocket puts it into his storage cube and hands Quill one of his Aero-Rigs. Baby Groot jumps onto Rocket's shoulder while the raccoon scoops up Lylla bride-style, and then the four of them jump out of the ship to safety. Quill activates his jetback while Rocket activates his own flying device, the specially-made boots that Wal-Rus gave him. The raccoon skates through the sky, dodging Sovereign laser fire until they got into the core of Ego himself.

"You know, those worked surprisingly well," Rocket said, wiggling his feet.

"Uncle Rus never does a bad job with his gadgets," Lylla said. She took out her staff and used its new light function to shine a light into the core, revealing small passages that lead into deeper into the core.

"The metal is too thick! For the bomb to work we'd actually need to place it on Ego's core. And our fat butts ain't gonna fit through those tiny holes."

"Well…" Quill said, eyeing Baby Groot.

"That's a terrible idea," Rocket said, Lylla nodding in agreement.

"Which is the only kind we have left," Quill stated.

The Half-Worlders looked at each other with concern: would the fate of the galaxy fall to a baby?

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And the Guardians are back together! Rocket and Lylla got their first appearance comic outfits, if you were wondering about what they were wearing. Rocket having rocket skates is a really cool aspect that I love from his first appearance, so bringing them in here is awesome. Lylla also got a multi-tool staff, so that'll get more use as the story goes on.**

 **Next Time: Volume 2 wraps up!**


	15. Vol2: The End of Ego

**The Battle of Ego continues. The Guardians are ready to save the galaxy for the second time!**

* * *

"All right. First you flick this switch, then this switch. That activates it." Rocket was explaining the plan to Baby Groot. Lylla stood near the entrance, swapping out her staff for a blaster to defend from any Sovereign ships that got too close. "And then you push _this_ button, which will give you five minutes to get out of there. Whatever you do _don't push this button_ ," Rocket pointed at a red button, which sat next to an identical red button on the controller, "because that will set off the bomb immediately, and we'll all be dead. Now repeat back what I just said."

"I am Groot," Baby Groot said.

"Uh huh," Rocket nodded.

"I am Groot."

"That's right."

"I am Groot." He pointed at the detonator button.

"No! That's the button that will kill everyone!" Rocket shouted.

"Why don't you try again, Groot?" Lylla said, firing off a few shots at a ship that got too close.

Baby Groot looked down at the bomb, thinking about it for a bit. "I am Groot." Rocket nodded. "I am Groot." He points at the detonator switch again. "I am Groot."

" _No!_ " Rocket shouted, clutching his head in frustration. "That's exactly what you just said! How is that even possible?! Which button is the button you're supposed to push?! Point to it." Groot immediately points at the detonator button. " _NO!"_

"Hey, you're making him nervous!" Quill shouted, appearing at the entrance of the cave.

"Groot is still a baby, Rocky," Lylla added. "Give him some time to comprehend the situation."

"I don't need you annoying me right now, Star-Dork, so shut up," Rocket said. "And give me some tape! Does anyone have any tape out there!? I want to put some tape over the death button!"

"I'll check the storage cube," Lylla said.

"I don't have tape. Let me check," Quill said.

As Star-Lord went around asking the other Guardians if they had tape, Lylla started looking through the pocket dimension storage cube. Rocket sat around waiting, listening as Star-Lord dodged Sovereign ships and asked the other Guardians about tape.

"No one has any tape," Quill said, returning to the cave opening.

"Out of everything Uncle Rus gave us, he forgot to give us tape," Lylla said, putting the storage cube away.

"Not a single person has tape?" Rocket asked, exasperated by the situation.

"You have priceless batteries and an atomic bomb in your bag! If anyone had tape it would be you!" Quill shouted.

"That's exactly my point! I have to do everything!" Rocket shouted back.

"Both of you are wasting time here!" Lylla interjected. She then paused and noticed that a certain baby tree was missing. "Wait, where's Groot?"

Rocket turned to see Baby Groot running towards the hole that led to Ego's brain, cheering as he slid down the cavern like a slide. "We're all gonna die," the raccoon said.

"Let's just hope that Groot does the right thing," Lylla said.

The two Half-Worlders nodded at each other, Rocket picking up his mate and using his jet skates to bring the two down to where the other Guardians were gathering. They looked up to where Quill and Yondu were, with the blue man shouting "I'm Mary Poppins ya'll!" as he floated down on his Yaka arrow. The team, plus Mantis, Yondu, and Nebula, were all gathered, ready to stall Ego until Baby Groot planted the bomb. Suddenly, a piece of fiery debris landed on Mantis, knocking her to the ground.

"Mantis!" Lylla shouted, running over to her friend and checking for a pulse.

Drax crouched down and checked on Mantis as well. "She's just unconscious," the warrior said.

"But her powers were what was keeping Ego at bay," Lylla said.

Quill turned to Rocket. "How long before the bomb goes off?"

"In the unlikely event Groot doesn't kill us all, about six minutes," the raccoon replied.

Yondu tapped his communicator. "Kraglin, we need the Quadrant for extraction in T-minus five minutes."

"Someone needs to be up top when Kraglin arrives," Star-Lord said. "Drax, take Mantis."

The human took off his aero rig and slapped it on Drax, the device automatically wrapping around the warrior. "Ah! My nipples!" the warrior shouted as he flew off.

Just as that happened, giant tentacles burst out of the ground, separating the group and attacking the Guardians. Rocket pulled out some small explosives to destroy some tentacles, while Lylla used the electrical output of her staff to force the tentacles to retract. However, despite their best efforts, they weren't making any progress against Ego, and soon the two Half-Worlders were backed up against each other, switching to their firearms to hold off the tentacles that were quickly overwhelming them and their fellow Guardians.

"This is looking bad, Rocky," Lylla said.

"Just… hold on, Ly," Rocket replied.

From where they were, the two could hear the voice of Ego taunting Quill. "I told you I don't want to do this alone," the living planet said. "You cannot deny the purpose the universe has bestowed upon you! It doesn't need to be like this, Peter. Why are you destroying our chance!? Stop pretending you aren't what you are! One in billions… Trillions, even more! What greater meaning could life possibly have to offer!?"

"Don't listen to him Quill!" Lylla shouted, tentacles quickly wrapping around her and Rocket in an attempt to strangle them.

"I don't use my head to fly the arrow, boy!" Yondu shouted. "I use my h- !" But he too was silenced by the tentacles.

As Peter Quill was overpowered by his father, he remembered back to all the memories he hand with his friends- no, his family! Listening to music with his mother, laughing with Drax, dancing with Gamora on Knowhere, flying with Rocket and Baby Groot using the aero rigs, singing with Lylla as they repaired the _Milano_ together, and learning to fire a blaster with Yondu.

With his memories in hand, Star-Lord calls on his half-Celestial power, Fleetwood Mac's "The Chain" starting to play as his power swirls around him. "You shouldn't have killed my mom and smashed my Walkman," Quill said, rushing forward and engaging Ego in battle.

The rocky tentacles that were holding Rocket and Lylla suddenly crumble, dropping the two back to the ground.

"Uh, what just happened?" Rocket asked.

Lylla shrugged, looking over at where Star-Lord was battling Ego. "It looks like Quill is handling his daddy issues. We should go make sure that Groot is alright."

Rocket nodded, scooping up Lylla and flying the two back to where Baby Groot was working on the bomb. "Groot!" the raccoon shouted down the tunnel. "Groot, if you can hear me, hurry up - I'm not sure how long Quill can keep him distracted!"

There was a long pause, with the two Half-Worlders waiting anxiously for their tree friend to complete his mission. Suddenly, Baby Groot came running out of the tunnel, jumping into Lylla's waiting arms.

"Groot, you did it!" Lylla cheered.

"Heh, the little guy managed to _not_ instantly obliterate us," Rocket said.

"We should go warn the others," Lylla said.

The trio quickly flew down to where Yondu was, the Ravager watching the ongoing battle between Star-Lord and Ego.

"Yondu! We're about to blow!," Lylla said.

"Get to the ship," Yondu replied.

"Not without Quill," the otter said.

"You gotta take care of the twig," Yondu said.

"Not without you," Rocket added.

I ain't done nothing right my whole damn life, rat. You need to give me this," the Ravager insisted.

Rocket gave a hesitant nod, then reached into his belt and handed an aero rig to Yondu. "A space suit and an aero rig. I only have one of each," the raccoon said.

"Rocky?" Lylla said, confusion in her voice. She looks at his face, seeing in his eyes why he's doing this.

Rocket just turns away, ready to fly off to the Quadrant, but turns around as Baby Groot says, "I am Groot."

"What's that?" Yondu asked.

"He says welcome to the frickin' Guardians of the Galaxy... only he didn't use 'frickin'," Rocket said with a smirk, Lylla also giving a small smile.

As they flew off, Lylla looked at Baby Groot and shook her head. "We're going to have a talk about you language, young man."

"What you, his mom?" Rocket joked.

"Rocky, we're practically married, so yes, Groot is basically our son," Lylla stated.

' _Really should get around to proposing to her,'_ Rocket thought.

The trio made it back to Quardant with a minute to spare, Gamora and Nebula taking care of an unconscious Mantis. "Where's Peter?" Gamora asked. The two Half-Worlders didn't say anything. "Lylla, where is he!?" Rocket looked down at the countdown timer in his hand. "Rocket!? Lylla, look at me! Where is he!?"

Rocket shook his head, with Baby Groot pointing outside. Gamora grabs a rifle off of the wall, cocking it and heading towards the door, only to fall over from an electrical shock curtsey of Lylla's staff.

"I'm sorry, I can only afford to lose one friend today," Rocket said, handing the staff back to his mate.

"Kraglin, go!" Lylla shouted into the coms.

"Wait. Is Quill back?" Drax asked over the coms. "Rocket, where is Quill!? Lylla! WHERE'S QUILL!?"

As the ship pulled out of Ego's orbit, Lylla held Baby Groot close, watching as Quill and Yondu flew out of the atmosphere in the distance. She was barely aware of Drax and Rocket getting ready to retrieve Quill, the otter instead focusing on Yondu's body as life left it.

 **[***]**

It was late by the time they prepared Yondu's funeral. Everyone surrounded the Ravager's body, lying on a table and covered in cloths and flowers.

"The other day I told Gamora how I used to pretend my dad was David Hasselhoff," Quill said. "He's a singer and actor from earth... a really famous guy."

Drax nodded his head in understanding.

"And, you know, today it struck me. Yondu didn't have a talking car, but he did have a flying arrow. And he didn't have the voice of an angel, but he did have the whistle of one. And both David Hasselhoff and Yondu went on kickass adventures, and hooked up with hot women, and fought robots. So, the thing is, David Hasselhoff kinda did end up being my Dad after all, only he was Yondu. I had a pretty cool Dad."

Quill started to visibly break down. "And what I'm trying to say here is, that thing you're searching for your whole life, sometimes it's right there by your side all along and you don't even know it."

Lylla let a few tears fall, hugging Baby Groot tighter. "I am Groot?" the tree asked.

"Yeah. That's the friend I was talking about," Rocket said.

"I am Groot."

Lylla sniffled a laugh. "He did call you 'twig,'" she said, tears still streaming down her face.

It wasn't long before everyone helped to light Yondu's body into the crematory. Unlike those on Earth, it burned with cosmic energy instead of fire, Yondu's body burning with bright colors as Quill closed the crematory door. Rocket, Lylla, Drax, and Mantis watched from the window as Yondu's ashes flew off into space, swirling in a way that was almost magical.

Suddenly, Rocket sees something in the corner of his eye. "They came," he said.

Ravager ships suddenly filled the space, each of them flashing lights in a way that was almost like fireworks.

"What is it?" Drax asked.

"I sent word to Yondu's old Ravager buddies and told them what he did," Rocket replied.

Quill, Groot and Gamora soon entered the room to watch the display. "It's a Ravager funeral," Quill said.

"He didn't chase 'em away," Rocket said, staring out the window at the funeral.

"No," Quill said.

"Even though he yelled at 'em," Rocket continued. "And was always mean. And stole batteries he didn't need."

Lylla grabbed Rocket's hand, giving it a squeeze of comfort. The two watched as one of the lights formed the shape of an arrow, Rocket pulling his mate close as he cried. The Guardians of the Galaxy may have lost one of their own, but they were back together again. A family of misfits that may fight but will always have each other's backs.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **And thus, Volume 2 is now complete! Rest in peace Yondu, for you will be missed.**

 **Before jumping ahead in time, I'll be giving you some chapters that fill in what happens between Volume 2 and Infinity War. There was a pretty sizable gap of time in-universe (remember, volume 2 happens in 2014 and Infinity War happens in 2018. There's 4 years missing in their timeline) so we'll be getting some smaller adventures from the team.**

 **Next Time: Star-Lord introduces a Terran holiday to the Guardians, and Lylla invites some surprising guests**


End file.
